Where Am I?
by Ghfux
Summary: A kid named Steve found himself in a world he did not recognize... or did he? will he find friends? Or will he adventure alone? What dangers will he come across? Or will he have any? What is his GOAL? Besides going home? rated M for a reason read at your own risk. If you don't like, don't just leave, tell me what you don't like. ENJOY! I suck at summaries...
1. Where Is This Place?

**Where Am I?**

**Hello, I am here to entertain you! No duh…**

**Any way, I can't call this my first fanfic because I had made another but I couldn't figure out how to add chapters. Eventually, the story was ruined. Any way! On with the show!**

**Character Info:**

**Characters will be added as they are introduced**

**CHAPTER 1: WHERE IS THIS PLACE?**

* * *

"Bla, bla, bla bla bla, bla. Bla." _Mr. Greenwood gets sooo annoying! _I thought. I am Steve. Currently, I am in the last day of collage. Mr. Greenwood is my architectural design teacher.

_Finally! I thought he would never shut up_ I thought as he dismissed us. I walked to my car and got in. I tried to turn it on but all it gave me was a bang. I tried a couple more times and got it to run smoothly. I started back to my house, as I no longer live with my parents. I arrive home and notice that it is starting to get dark. After all, my house is a decent distance from collage. I hoped out of the car and started walking to my house. _What am I going to do with my life? Ah who knows?_

"I might as well take a nap" I said tired. _I wonder what was so cool about that game… what was it? Oh yeah, Minecraft. I tried Minecraft casual. Which is basically Minecraft lite. It wasn't that interesting. Everything was made of blocks, daytime only lasted about 10 minutes, and blocks broke very quickly. Well, ill probably look it up in the morning. I wonder -_yawn- _what is so good… about it… _I was asleep.

* * *

"Ugh… what happened?" I moaned when I felt warmth on my face. _Hmm… that's strange… I slept inside last night… _then I opened my eyes. I looked around. The sun is just rising… its… its… a cube? _Hmm… Strange. Where have I seen this before?_ _Hmm… Hmm… HMM…_

"Uh… sir? Sorry if I'm interrupting anything… but you might want to get moving and build a shelter," Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a person. Or at least, I think it's a person. He is rather blocky and he has a Squidward nose.

"Umm... I don't know very much about this place... could I live with you until I learn more about this place?"

"Sure. I will lead you to our village."

"Thank y—wait, you have an entire village?" I said shocked.

"Yes."

"With people?"

"Yes."

"And houses?"

"Yes."

"And protection?"

"Yes."

"Cool!"

"Yes."

"Whaaa?"

"Yes… Yes… Yes."

"You can stop now."

"aww."

So… I'm walking… Neither of us has said anything since we left. "Uhh… I never caught your name," I said to break the silence.

"Villager Number Six" he replied.

"Creative name" I said.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

* * *

"Here it is. Wait right here, I have something for you," he said. _Wow. I'm surprised he can still run that fast!_ "Alright I'm back!" he said as he dropped some stuff on the ground.

There was:

An iron helmet

A wood sword

A stone sword

A few apples

A few saplings

And a leather chest plate

"Wow" was all that I could say. I put the armor on and put the rest in my pocket _how it all fits in my pocket I will never know… I had thought your character just had a backpack. I guess not_.

"You should get inside, it's getting dark," Villager Number Six told me. I opened the door and went inside and he followed sitting in the corner shaking.

"Why are you so scared?" I asked. "Well?"

"You'll see," he told me.

I heard knocking at the door… except… it sounded like they were trying to break in. _I wonder who it is? _I opened the door to see a zombie! _Wait, What? I didn't know there where zombies! They must only be in the full version. _I thought as I drew my sword. The zombie advanced.

"BBBBRRRRAAAAAIIIIINNNS" It said. I swung my sword and killed it in one hit.

"HHHAAAZZZAAA!" The villager said. "You saved me! What is your name Hero?"

"Steve."

"Steel."

"No, Steve."

"Ah, Spoon."

"NO! STEVE!"

"O.K. I get it"

"Huh…" _this is going to be a long night. And I thought villagers where smart._

In the morning, I learned how to craft, harvest blocks, and craft some more. I built I fence around the village and built look out towers so they could defend themselves better. They are even practicing with weapons!

* * *

**Villager Number Six's POV**

* * *

Spoon has been here for about a week and a half. Although it's almost been a month since I've seen Cupa… _I wonder what Cupa is doing. She would love to meet Spoon._ I thought as I walked up to him.

"Hello Villager Number Six, how are you doing?" he asked me

"I'm doing fine, thank you. I brought you a gift" Spoon had a full set of leather armor, and his iron helmet had broke. Spoon looked down from what he was doing and saw me holding a full set of iron armor. Spoon jumped down and gave me a hug.

"What would I do without you Villager Number Six," he said to me. In his face I can see both happiness and memory. "You know, if you hadn't found me that first night, I would never have survived. Thank you. Thank you." I felt proud when he told me this _'Thank you'… something no one has ever said to me._

"I'm going to go mine," Spoon told me. I decided to just smile. I can't see him any more so I think I should just sit down and think. As I sat down on the bench I started to imagine Cupa's reaction to Spoon would be. _She would be so exited! Wait, maybe she wouldn't. She is so unpredictable! She might punch him in the nose, or she might flirt with him. She might go as far as to kiss him! Or will she ignore him. _Another thought came into my mind; _SHE MIGHT KILL HIM! No, no. She wouldn't do that, would she? _I must have been thinking longer than I thought because when I got up and turned to the right, I saw Cupa walking through the front gate!

* * *

**A.M.**

**WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED MY FIRST CHAPTER! PLEASE R&R AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! I LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK! CHAPTER 2 WILL BE OUT SOON! STAY TUNED!**


	2. A Friend I Never Knew

**Where Am I?**

**Hello, I post on school days; they just come out less. So expect more on weekends. Any way, I try to make each chapter more than 1,000 words long. ENJOY!**

**Character Info:**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Villager Number Six: 19, male, 2 blocks high, cube human**

**CHAPTER 2: A FRIEND I NEVER KNEW**

* * *

**Villager Number Six's POV**

* * *

_Spoon isn't here right now, so I might as well just go home. I'll tell Cupa about him when he comes back. _As I walked to my house I heard Cupa.

"Hey, Villager Number Six, this place looks really cool!" She said enthusiastically. "Who did this?" Cupa is 1.78 blocks tall. She is wearing a green hoodie with a creeper face on the hood. The hoodie went down to her upper thigh. She was also wearing green short shorts. VERY short shorts. Because the hoodie was so long, it looked like she wasn't wearing any pants.

_Should I tell her about Spoon? _"A non-cube human named Spoon came and, seeing that we weren't very protected, he built walls around the village and made lookout towers. Spoon also taught us how to fight." I responded. _Carful! _I told myself _let Spoon tell her. I might say something Spoon didn't want me to say. _I started to walk away.

"Can I meet him?" she had said to my surprise. _Great Villager Number Six, now I'm screwed. She is just going to ask more and more until I say something I shouldn't! Wait; now that I think about it, I don't think Spoon even told me anything that would be private. Oh well… here goes nothing._

"He went mining and I don't know when he'll be back" I replied, telling the truth.

"Any chance I could meet him when he's done?"

"I don't know. That depends on what Spoon is planning on doing after he's done."

"O.K…" she said with a frown.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

"Hey Spoon," I said as he walked in the door. He just glared at me. _Now why would he look at me like that? _"By the way, Cupa came and she wants to talk to you."

"Who's Cupa? I've never met her," Spoon replied.

"Oh yeah. Cupa visits the village once a week. She hasn't been here in a month though," I said back to him.

"So, is she here now?"

"Yeah, and she wants to meet you"

"Well, I can say hi, but I can't talk for too long. I am going exploring tomorrow and I'm not planning on being back for a few months"

* * *

**Cupa's POV**

* * *

_So… that must be Spoon. To be honest he looks like a Steven to me, Or maybe a Steve. _

I can see that they are talking, but I can't hear what they are saying because I'm not inside with them.

_He's so damn cute! He looks like he is at least two blocks tall, but I can't be sure. Hmm. It looks like they are going to bed. _

I waited until I was sure he was asleep then I began having second thoughts. _If Spoon wakes up and finds me sleeping next to him, I will be screwed. Judging by the walls he made, he must be tough; I don't want to anger him. I'll just wake up before he does. Yes, that's what I'll do!_ I walked towards the house. I opened the door and stepped in. _He's even cuter when he's sleeping! All right don't mess this up, if I wake him up he will be mad for sure. _I slipped in next to him. I heard him moan and he rolled over. _So close! So close! _I then settled down and began to dose off.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt like something was on me. I looked down and saw that a very attractive girl was lying on my chest!

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"Ugh… oh shit." I heard her whisper

"Oh shit is right! What the hell are you doing lying on me?!" I yelled at her again. She quickly got off me and looked down at her feet.

"Ugh. I don't have time for this," I said sighing. I walked over to the chest and grabbed my backpack that was already packed. I walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked looking up at me.

"I'm going exploring, and I'm not expecting to be back for a few months." I responded calmly

"May… May I come with you?" I was taken back by this request.

"Well let's think about it. I wake up and a total stranger is sleeping on me. I ask here why she was on me and she just stared at here feet. Then here I am about to leave, and she asks to come with me, not even telling me her name." A tear escaped her eye as I walked out of the house. I sort of felt bad for her, but in one night she is already attached to me!

_Ah! What am I going to do? All this guilt is clogging up my brain! Ill just go sit on one of the watch towers and clear my head_. I started climbing up the ladder to the top. I was only half way there and felt the breeze as I climbed. When I got to the top, I sat and stared into the sunrise. _Did I just hear… crying? _I looked down and saw that same girl running out of the village… crying. She looked around franticly. _She's looking for something… me? She must think I already left._

"I blew my only chance!" She screamed, although with my height, it sounded like a whisper. _Wow… am I really that important to her? _

She ran back into the village going to who knows where. I started to climb down and jumped the last few blocks making a **thud**. _I can't go and look for her. I have to get moving. _I started out heading to the place I spawned about 2 weeks ago.

* * *

**Cupa's POV**

* * *

I sat down next to one of the first buildings I saw. I started sobbing until I heard a **thud**. _Could that be him? _I peeked around the corner and saw him walking away _I didn't blow it! I DIDN'T BLOW IT! _I screamed in my mind. _I have to follow him. I just have to._

**A.M.**

**Hello, I promise, the weekend chapters will be longer by probably 2-3 times. It depends on how much typing I feel like doing. **

**Remember: I am doing this for you guys, so tell me what you want.**

**R&R**

* * *

**WITHOUT THIS ADDITION THERE WAS EXACTLY 1111 WORDS! LOL!**


	3. Everyone Wants A Turn With Steve

**Where Am I?**

**Hello, I post on school days; they just come out less. So expect more on weekends. Any way, I try to make each chapter more than 1,000 words long. ENJOY!**

**Character Info:**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Villager Number Six: 19, male, 2 blocks high, cube human**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**CHAPTER 3: Exploring Here, Exploring There**

**Steve's POV**

_I've been walking for hours. Spawn should be just about 200 blocks away… _I thought. _I need to remember to keep checking the sun. Speaking of which, it's getting dark I should just hop up in a tree._ I pillared up into a tree, and then hoped from tree to tree. _Spiders can't do hard-core parkour. _I smirked. _So long as I lay down I will be safe from skeleton shots. _I started to wonder what my friends think happened to me. _They probably don't even know I'm gone. I wonder…_

"I can here you rustling up there!" I heard someone shout. It sounded like a girl's voice but it didn't sound like Cupa.

"Who are you?" I yelled back.

"I am Skelly." I heard here reply.

"Why are you here?"

"For you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"What do you want me for?"

"I want to take you home, and have sex with you".

"I don't even know you."

"So?"

"So I'm not coming with you. Love is two sided. Otherwise it's rape"

"Oh yeah, smart boy?"

"Yep, and that's how it's always been."

"Until now."

"I want to see you try."

"I'm an archer."

"Sooooo… your point is? So long as I stay low you can't shoot me."

"I aim up, arrow comes down on you."

"You do realize what your saying right? If you shoot me I'll either die or get wounded. If you wound me I would still not come down and die of blood loss. Either way you don't get me."

"Smart ass" she muttered

"What was that HHHOOONNNYYY?" I said mockingly

"I will be back. Don't worry. I will get you."

"I'm a warrior. Your arrow is no match against my armor."

I heard her leaving. I had never bothered to even look at her: I just smiled. In the end, I would have lost to her arrows. But she doesn't know that. _That proves how much I still need to train._

**Cupa's POV**

_Wow, and I thought Skelly bitch had good comebacks! He came up with those at record speed! Although Skelly bitch almost had a hand on my man. _I had seen the whole thing unfold; and I was impressed!

_Well, I need to find somewhere to sleep_.

I mined the pillar Spoon had made and used it to get on the tree. I jumped from tree to tree over to where he was sleeping. I quietly got to his tree and slept on the other side as to not be tempted to lie on him.

When I woke up I looked over to where Spoon had slept. He was gone. _I need to work on waking up earlier. _I thought until I realized he had left no trace. I had lost him. I silently wept to myself. _I was granted another chance. Why didn't I just wake him up? Sure he would be mad but he was sure to let me go with him. Ugh. The only way I'll find him now is to go to the village and wait for him. It is going to take a while to get back to the village. The one thing I can't do is let the other mobs find out that there is a __**non-cube human **__wandering around in the wild._ I thought as I started walking towards the village.

"Hey Cupa" I heard some one say. I turned around and saw Rosa.

"Hey" I said.

"Whacha doin'?"

"Walking back to the village."

"Why are you staying in the village?"

"There is a guy there that I am waiting to come back from his exploring." I said without thinking.

"Really? I thought you had no interest in cube humans."

"He's not a cube human." _Shit! I shouldn't have said that!_

"Really?" _No backing down now._

"(sigh) Yes"

**Rose's POV**

_A human that's not made out of cubes! Perfect!_

"When is he getting back?" I asked.

"He said a couple months."

"Aww."

"No you don't! He's mine!"

"All right I'll stay away." _I'm totally going to make him mine._

"Thank you! For once, somebody who doesn't want to rape him!"

"Huh?"

"Skelly tried to rape him but he out smarted her with ease."

_Wow! He's smart. He is definitely going to be worth it._

"Oh, O.K. I'll see you around."

"See ya."

_Now I just need to find him. My best bet is to follow Cupa to the village and wait there._

**Steve's POV**

So. I am surrounded by a bunch of girls who want to rape me… basically Skelly found me again and this time she had her African sister with her. I wounded Skelly but her sister got me pinned. We walked for about 20 minutes with a sword to my neck. They had led me to a room full of girls. There were Skelly and her sister. There was a girl wearing a golden bikini with little yellow rods spinning around her. There was also a girl wearing a white wedding dress. That's about it.

"We expected you to stare," bikini girl said.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm not a pervert." I snorted back. Everyone was surprised by what I said, All but Skelly.

"Told ya he had a big mouth," Skelly smirked to the other girls.

"Why you little," Mrs. Wedding glared at Skelly.

Soon an all out kitten fight broke out. All the girls where too busy fighting that they never noticed me pull out some planks. I made a crafting table and some sticks. The girls took away all my weapons and armor, but not my supplies. I made:

A full set of iron armor

An iron sword

A iron pic

I looked at what was left of the kitten fight. None of the girls brought weapons. Skelly and her sister were unconscious on the floor. I waited until bikini knocked wedding out.

"Think twice before trying to rape me," I said.

"What?" Bikini turned around. "No, no, NO!"

"Lights out" I said. I went to cut her head of, and then I decided _she's not worth it. I'll just immobilize her_ I thought and stabbed her upper thigh. She grunted in pain and I made my way over to an iron door. _This calls for a lever! _I thought as I made and placed a lever. I flipped it and walked through.

"Wait, WHAT?" I turned to the voice. "I didn't expect you out for at least another hour!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Rot. I'm one of the only non-cube human guys. The girl's don't like me because I 'smell bad'." He said; putting air quotes around the words 'smell bad'.

"Alright, hi Rot. I am Steve. The girls got into a fight and I waited until there was only one standing, then I stabbed her in the thigh."

"Cool! Any way, we should probably leave before the girls wake up."

"Good idea Rot. Lets head to the closet village to the northwest. That is where I have been most my Visit."

"Alright let's get moving. Summer View village, Here we come!" _ah. So that is what it is called. I should make a sign._

**Narrator's POV**

"And so, the two new friends venture out into the world, to get back to summer view village where Steve belongs!"

**A.M.**

**Well, that was a long chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed! (I actually did 5/12 of this chapter yesterday after I finished chap 2 ;).**

**New chap soon!**

**Remember, follow, favorite, rate, & review.**

**(Author's tip of the day:**

**Don't use text talk. Under certain circumstances it's O.K.**

**Examples:**

**Dialogue; character says "KK" or "TMI**

**Author's Message**

**I've seen people use text talk in their stories)**


	4. Rotting in the Dirt

**Where Am I?**

**Hello, I post on school days; they just come out less. So expect more on weekends. Any way, I try to make each chapter more than 1,000 words long. ENJOY!**

**Character Info:**

**Narrator: 135,752, male, 0.00001 blocks high, non-cube flea**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Villager Number Six: 19, male, 2 blocks high, cube human**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Skelly: 25, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rot: 21, male, 2.13 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rose: 24, female, 1.97 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Guys, I am really happy with myself. I have created a story that people actually bother to read. Over the past 3 days I have posted 3 stories (see? I finally spelled it right) and as of last night I had about 100 views. I also had 70 visitors, that tells me that about 20-30 people read it twice or even 3 three times!**

**Thanks for the support!**

**CHAPTER 4: Rotting in the Dirt**

**Rot's POV**

"So, why where you there in the first place?" Steve asked me. We have been talking about that strange room for quite a while.

"The girls wanted me to be here for extra backup, in case you wanted to escape."

"Why didn't you try to stop me then?"

"Because I thought it was stupid, I didn't like the idea of raping some one just because they are not a cube. It's just stupid."

"I couldn't agree more, and Skelly even had two chances, I'm just too amazing," wink.

"I know what your saying". _Were almost there. Ah crap! It's becoming day! _"Hey, I have a game we can play the rest of the trip."

"Sure what?"

"Lets stay under the shade of trees and see who can get from tree to tree the fastest." I suggested

"Sure, let's go!"

For the rest of the trip, we ran from tree to tree. Steve normally got to each tree before I did.

"Woah, What happened to this place?" I said as we came up to the village. It had tall stonewalls, and in some spots there are tall watchtowers with villagers posted on top.

"I happened. I built walls, watchtowers and a big main gate. The walls are a few blocks wide so that creeper explosions don't break through it. I even trained the villagers in combat."

"Now I'm glad I helped you!" _god! This would all be against me if I tried to help the girls_

"GOTHCA! Huh?" a girl said.

"GET OF ROT" Steve said to her. I looked at my attacker and saw… ROSE?

"I SAID GET OF ROT," he repeated himself. He is holding his sword to her head. She rolled off of me and looked up at him.

"Are you Spoon?" She asked.

"I will get you Villager Number Six…" he murmured barely loud enough for me to her him. "No. I am not 'Spoon'. I am Steven, I have protected this village, and I will protect my friend Rot." I was surprised by this remark, I never expected him like this. One minute we are laughing and messing around, and the next he is completely serious, with a sword to Rose's head.

"All right, just please don't hurt me," she pleaded covering her face. Steve put his sword away.

"Don't worry I won't. Just don't bother us again." He said. He had his hand sticking out so I took it and he pulled me up. Then I dusted myself off and we set off the rest of the way to the village.

"How can Cupa stand him?" she muttered when Steve and me where out of earshot.

**Cupa's POV**

"Take this!" I yelled as I swung my sword at the dummy. _I want to be at the top of my game when Steve comes back. I was just not attractive enough that one night. Now when he comes back I will be so muscular he won't be able to say no!_

"DING, DING, DING! DING, DING, DING! DING, DING, DING!"

_Wait, he said he would be back in a few months, not a few days!_ I thought.

The bell over the front gate would sound when someone approached. It would go 'DING!' if some one were coming. It would go 'DING, DING, DING!' if someone like a priest was coming. It would go 'DING, DING, DING! DING, DING, DING!' if a villager from the villager council was coming. AND It would go 'DING, DING, DING! DING, DING, DING! DING, DING, DING!' if Spoon was coming.

I ran to the gate. _Let's see… where is he? Aha! There he is! Wait, who is that next to him? Oh no, don't tell me someone got to him first! _Spoon is too far away to make out any detail, so I will have to wait until he gets closer to make out whom he's with. _If it's Rose I'm going to murder her. _I sat there for a little while waiting for Spoon to get closer. I taped my foot, I hummed, and I climbed up into a watchtower. I was about to come back down when I thought of something. _What if he is still mad at me for that other night? I'll just stay out of his way and see if he mentions me._

"Wanna go get something to eat?" I heard someone say. It's a guys voice but it wasn't Spoon's.

"Sure Rot." _Rot! Yes, I'm not too late! _"Let's go to the restaurant near the center of town." _I'll see you there Spoon!_

Spoon and Rot already have their meals in front of them. It only helps me that they didn't see me enter. _I'll sit close enough to her their conversation but far enough as to not draw attention. He's only seen me once and even then he only got a quick look at me, so he shouldn't recognize me right away. I should be safe right here._ I sat down at a table a decent distance away.

"It's such a relief to be somewhere where a bunch of girls _won't_ be trying to rape me." I heard him say

"Yeah really, that was one heck of a show you put on both times." _Wait, in 4 days he almost got raped twice? I hope neither succeeded._

"I want to lose my virginity to someone I actually _like_"

"Got anyone in mind?" _Here it comes!_

"Not particularly. Everyone I met wanted me no matter what I thought. Skelly, her sister, Mrs. Bikini, and Mrs. Wedding all tried to rape me, and that other girl in a green hoodie lied on top of me when I was sleeping."

"Ah. Anyway you know Skelly, her sister's name is Sasha. Mrs. Bikini's name is Blazette, and Mrs. Wedding is Charlotte. Last but not least is Cupa. She is the one you found sleeping on top of you."

"Oh… Well Villager Number Six wanted said that she wanted to meet me. She got to meet me, sorta. Not really." _I can't take it anymore. I have to go before I burst into tears and make a big scene._

"Why Notch, Why? Why can't he like me as much as I love him?" I sobbed.

**Steve's POV**

"Speaking of meeting Cupa, before I left I had told her I might talk to her when I got back, have you seen her?"

"No I'm sorry I haven't."

"All right, do you want to come mining with me? I want to find some diamonds for an enchantment table."

"Sure, it's been a while since I've gone mining."

"Alright. On our way to the mines I'll ask a villager where she stays when she visits the village. I want to give her a note telling her I would like to properly meet."

**A.M.**

**Normally I would stop here, but like I said, I am going to make weekend chapters longer. So the chapter is going to probably be 2 times longer.**

**I like cliffhangers so I'll give you one now!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**I think that is enough hanging off cliffs. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Ugh! Writer's block!**

**Steve's POV**

Dear Cupa,

Where are you? I wanted to talk to you but I can't find you anywhere. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I never disliked you. I had just been surprised and I needed to leave. I was on one of the watchtowers and saw you run out crying. I wanted to go find you and offer ask if you wanted to come with me, I just didn't have time to look for you.

Rot and me are going mining and we will probably be back tomorrow night or later. I hope you understand.

-Steven

"Alright Rot, let's find Cupa's house and post it on the door."

"Let's go"

I am wearing iron armor and I have an iron pic and sword. Rot is wearing iron armor and has an iron pic and a stone sword.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Cupa stays?" I asked a villager.

"Why yes, o' great Steve, walk down that path to the well, take a left, her house is the forth to the right."

"Thank you, and please, just call me Steve. I don't enjoy being so… you know, heroic sounding?"

"All right o' grea- um... I mean Steve." He said blushing a little. I posted the sign on the door and we headed for the main gate.

"Alright, so where should we put this?" I asked.

"I think we should make a little hut along the wall"

"Alright, Rot, go back to my place and get two iron doors. We don't want mobs coming out and invading the village from the inside."

"Alright, I'll be right back," he said as he scurried off. I started building a little hut made out of cobblestone and gave a generous amount of space so I could add furnaces and chests. Then in the back of the room I mad hole and started digging down.

"Steve?" I heard Rot say.

"Down here." I yelled up. "I'll be up there in a minute." I placed ladders to get back up. When I FINALLY made it back to the top Rot handed me the doors. I placed them at the entrance and put stone buttons on either side of the doors.

"Let's mine!" I said as I started to climb back down the ladder. Rot followed not far behind. "Alright, you mine to the right and I'll mine to the left."

"All right, meet back here in an hour." Rot said

**A.M. **

**Sorry guys, I was going to make it longer but, like I said earlier, I had really serious writers block.** **R&R. Don't forget to favorite!**


	5. Steve, Not Spoon

**Where Am I?**

**Character Info:**

**Narrator: 135,752, male, 0.00001 blocks high, non-cube flea**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Villager Number Six: 19, male, 2 blocks high, cube human**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Skelly: 25, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rot: 21, male, 2.13 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rose: 24, female, 1.97 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Sasha: 27, female, 1.85 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Charlotte: 19, female, 2.01 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Blazette: 20, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**CHAPTER 5 PART 1: ****Not You Again!**

**Rot's POV**

I have been mining for about 40 minutes. I have only found 37 iron ore, 83 coal, and 7 gold ore. I have mined a little down since we started.

"Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop." It was turning into a rhythm.

"Pop. Pop. CRACK!"

"Damn it pic." I grumbled at the pickaxe. I started to walk back when I noticed a whole in the wall. "I didn't make this…" I peeked inside and saw a cave that appeared to run for about a mile. "Sweet! A cave. I still need a new pic though." Time to walk the rest of the way. _It should be about 5 minutes 'til I get back to the ladder. Then I'll tell Steve._ "Ah, here it is," I said. _'Bout time I got here. That took longer than it should have._ I started climbing up the ladder. _Hey there's Steve, now I won't have to wait ten minutes for him to get back._

"Hey Steve, I found a huge cave. Any luck with you?"

"No, well what are we waiting for? Let's go explore that cave!"

"I need a pic."

"Oh, here I made a few extras, have this one." With that Steve threw the pic down to me, I dodged it because I am pretty sure that it would have decapitated me other wise.

"Watch it Steve, you big old DERP." I said with a slight smirk.

"Alright lets go." He said as he got to the bottom.

"Here it is." I said to Steve. He looked through the hole with his moth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"Wow, that is long, I wonder where it leads." Steve said in awe as I mined into it.

"Ladies first," I said gesturing for Steve to go in. He gave me the evil eye and I just smirked. The second Steve walked in an arrow was shot and hit the dead center of his chest plate and bounced off.

"Do you ever give up, Skelly?" Steve said. _Not her again._

"Nope, not until your mine." She responded. _Yep that definitely sounded like Skelly._

"Good luck with that." Steve responded while pulling out duel swords.

"Oh boo who, you have duel swords, what will I ever do?" She said sarcastically

"Surrender, or else" I said stepping out into the cave pulling out my own sword.

"ROT! I thought you were on our side! Why are you working with him?" she said obviously surprised.

"I didn't like what you tried to do, you all hate me because I smell bad, and I don't think Steve even knows I smell bad. Do you?" I said turning to Steve.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I care. You are a good friend, Rot."

"Alright, I will just have to kill you Rot." Skelly said obviously getting pissed.

"I don't think that is going to happen, not as long as I'm alive. I will defend my friends with my life." I was shocked. I knew Steve had a side that I knew little about, but I never thought he would EVER say that. Then from behind a corner came Blazette and Sasha.

"So, where is Charlotte?" Steve asked.

"Healing from the wound you gave her." Skelly shot at him.

"Well, you just be glad I didn't kill her like I would have." _He not only has guts, but he has a heart._

"Uh… Steve" I said as I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Look" I said pointing to our right. "There are two more girls Standing in the path. We are greatly out numbered and we will surely lose if we try to fight. The only way out is up." Steve nodded and we started running back to the ladder.

"Let's get them!" I heard Skelly yell.

"Hurry! Come on Rot start climbing! If you don't your dead!" Steve is already climbing.

"I'm… trying to… Steve!" I said in between pants. When we finally made it to the top I looked down and saw the others not far behind.

"I have an idea" Steve then leaned close to my ear. "They can only come up one at a time, I say we push them off when they get up."

"Great idea Steve. Let's do it." I saw a hand try to get a grip on the floor. They pulled them self up a little where they could pull themselves the rest of the way. When they looked up they I saw it was Blazette and I put my sword to her head. Steve then kicked her in the gut and she fell backwards and fell on the floor coughing up blood. Then Sasha got up. She expected me to be waiting for her so when she got up she kicked me in the crotch. I doubled over in pain then Steve punched her in the face and she fell over and into the hole. When she landed she to, started coughing up blood.

"This is just like a video game!" Steve said. I groaned as I sat up.

"One that hurts." I added.

Then I heard Skelly yell "We will get you in the end!"

"What? I can't hear you!" Steve yelled back, although he's smiling because he heard her just fine.

"WE WILL GET YOU!"

"WHAT?"

"FUCK OFF!"

"ALRIGHT! I'LL BE SURE NOT TO SAVE SOME FOR YOU!" I laughed and gave Steve a high five.

**CHAPTER 5 PART 2: Steve, Not Spoon**

**Cupa's POV**

_There's Spoon! He doesn't look too happy. I'll go see what's up._ I jogged up behind him and then slowed down.

"Hey," I said. He twirled around and stuck his sword out.

"Oh hey, sorry. Me and Rot where just ambushed by Skelly and her friends… again."

"Wow… well, I can tell you one thing about her; she is desperate."

"Agreed." Rot said.

"Wait, Rot, weren't you working with them?"

"I was, until I found out what they planned to do to him."

"Oh… anyway, Spoon I'm really sorry about that one night." Rot and Spoon both looked at me confused.

"I will fucking murder you Villager Number Six."

"What?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"My name is Steven, not Spoon."

"Wait, what is going on?" Rot asked.

"One of the villagers couldn't say my name so he called me Spoon. Now many of the people I talk to call me Spoon. It's crazy."

"That is crazy. Now I feel bad for you." Rot said.

"So… Cupa, I take that you found my note?"

"What note?"

"I guess not… I just wanted to talk to you since we never got a chance. That one morning I had to leave early in the day to go exploring."

"I know… I… I… I followed you."

"What? You really are a stalker."

"I now… please don't dislike me."

"Who ever said I disliked you? I do have a sense of humor ya know."

"Phew… I saw your little debate with Skelly, and I had slept on the other side of the tree. I didn't wake up soon enough so by the time I did wake up you were already gone."

"Well I'm here now." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. _I was wrong… he didn't dislike me. He just never got to know me._

"You two would make a cute couple." Rot said. _Yes we would_. I looked up at Steven and saw him facing Rot, Probably giving him the evil eye.

"Goodnight you two, I'll see you in the mourning." Steve said when we got to the well.

"Wait, Steve?"

"Yes Rot? What is it?"

"Well, I don't have a place to stay… so I was wondering if I could stay with you, just for tonight."

"Sure Rot." _Dang it. Why does Rot get to sleep with him?_

"Goodnight Cupa." Both boys called out.

"Huh? Oh, goodnight."

I walked back to my house and saw the note on the door:

Dear Cupa,

Where are you? I wanted to talk to you but I can't find you anywhere. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I never disliked you. I had just been surprised and I needed to leave. I was on one of the watchtowers and saw you run out crying. I wanted to go find you and ask if you wanted to come with me, I just didn't have time to look for you.

Rot and me are going mining and we will probably be back tomorrow night or later. I hope you understand.

-Steven

"He is so sweet." I took the note and put it on the counter.

"What should I have for dinner? Pork chops? Nah. Potatoes? Nah. Ooo! I'll have some cake! Let's see, wheat, milk, eggs, sugar, and I'll add some coco beans to make chocolate cake."

I made the cake batter and stuck it in the furnace. _I wonder just how much Steve likes me… and if he likes me as much as I like him, is he willing to tell me? I wonder if he would be willing to have…_

"DING"

"Oooo, the cake is done and it looks amazing!" I set the cake down on the table and started to think. _If only Steve was here to share this delicious cake with. Oh well. I'll save some for him._

"Ooohhh! Cake! May I have some?" I turned around and saw Rose in the doorway.

"Sure Rose! Come on in!"

"Thank you! Nice house by the way."

"Thank you. Have you met Steve yet?"

"Umm… about that. Please don't get mad at me… I had tried to make him mine… but when I tried to tackle him I ended up tackling rot instead. Steve then put a sword to my head." She said as she looked at her feet.

"It's alright Rose, I forgive you. Just don't do it again."

"Alright! I won't! Speaking of which… how do you live with him? He is so… so… so cold, and harsh."

"Yeah, but he also has a sense of humor. I actually had only seen his harsh side until today. The first time I saw him he was asleep, and I slept on top of him. When he woke up, he was not happy. Then I was following him while he was exploring. He never said anything, and I never saw his face. Then Skelly tried to take him so he turned into an annoying bastard. He out-smarted Skelly in a matter of seconds. Then I he left before I woke up. When he got back I finally got to know the real him." I said unknowing I had sparkles in my eyes.

We got back to eating and we saved a few slices for Steve and Rot to have in the mourning. "If you want I can get another bed and you can sleep with me." I offered Rose. She nodded her head gratefully. I set her bed up near mine and we lied down and waited for sleep to come. _I wonder just how much Steve likes me. Does he think we are close friends or just normal friends?_

"Uh… Cupa? You know you are saying what you are thinking, right?" Rose said to me. I blushed wildly. "Don't worry, the way he was holding you tells me that he likes you a lot more then just friends." She smiled. I smiled back. "Goodnight Cupa."

"Good night Rose". I said back as I drifted off into a much-needed sleep.

**CHAPTER 5 PART 3: **

**Steve's POV**

I sat up and swung my feet off the bed and they hit something soft. I looked down and saw Rot lying face down on the ground. _Well somebody doesn't like beds._

"Wake up, rot. Time to find you a home."

"Gimme five more minutes" He mumbled into the floor.

"Alright but just five." I said in my best mother voice. I chuckled a bit then kicked him lightly.

"Huh? Wha? Who's there? Oh…" he said. I started cracking up and pretty soon Rot joined in.

"Well, let's go find you a house," I said to Rot. We walked outside and Rot fell in love with the fifth house we saw. We moved all his stuff inside.

"This is a pretty roomie house, even with all the furniture in it." I said admiringly.

"I like it, I just might stay here permanently, unless of course, you want to go exploring, then I will gladly leave for a while to come with you," He said with a wink.

"Alright I'm going to go check on Cupa. You make yourself at home."

"I will."

_I wonder what Cupa is doing… Only time can tell. Well, besides Cupa that is. Ah here it is. Hmm… not too far from Rot's place. _I knocked on the doors a few times

"Come in." I opened the door and saw Rose. I shot here a stare that said, _What are YOU doing here? _"It's all right, I've been staying with Cupa, She forgave me for what I did, and I hope you will too." She said in response to my glare.

"Where is Cupa?" I asked ignoring her previous statement.

"She is in her room." I didn't say anything more, I just walked over to her bedroom door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Cupa asked

"It's me." I said.

"Oh, come on in," I opened the doors then quickly regretted doing so. Cupa was only wearing her bra and panties. I quickly turned around and tried to erase the image out of my mind. "it's alright Steve, you can look at me."

"I'd rather you get your cloths on first." I said. "It would help me NOT to stare."

"Alright, but don't expect such generosity." She said. With my back turned to her I never saw her huge smirk. "You can look now." She said. She was wearing her green short shorts and a white tank top. _Well, it's better. _I thought silently to myself.

"I just came to check on you." I said, trying to ignore her mostly bare skin and look her in the eyes

"Oh, you went through all this, don't you want something more?" She said in a tone I don't recognize, although I have a pretty good idea where this is going.

"Cupa, no. For now we are just friends. Our relationship may increase as time goes on, but for now, let's try to put a barrier down and keep our self at a reasonable distance for now." I said as I started walking out the door.

**A.M.**

**Thank you for reading my first ****long**** chapter!**

**R&R. I mean it, ratings are everything to me.**

**Don't forget to follow & favorite!**

**Peace out, boop!**


	6. The Gateway to Heaven

**Where Am I?**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted. On Sunday my brain was empty (not quite writers block) and yesterday I had ideas that I didn't want to implement. Well, hopefully I am back online.**

**TundraAndGateau: **Do you accepting OCs? **I might later, I don't know. I will let you know when I am.**

**Dddduuuddeee: **Gota keep this story up. Maybe Steven bumps his head on falling gravel (forgot his helmet) making a trap at the front gate and Cupa brings him back to his bed and waits for him to get up. IF YOU AD SKRLLY INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL END YOU! But maybe a dude enderman? **I know, I have been over using Skelly, I'm not planning on having her in this chapter anyway: this is not Pokémon, the bad guys don't come back every chapter.**

**Guest: **the first cap is awesome **thank you for the support, I enjoy making these :)**

**NekoMan13: **Cupa, in my opinion, deserves EVERY nice guy in every story she's in; if she's a bitch in the story, though, she can Rot in the ground for all I care. XD. Didn't intend that little pun. **Well, I have some good news and bad news, good news is Cupa will **_**NOT**_** be a bitch and the bad news CENSORED… I need to watch what I say, I might give away the story!**

**Character Info:**

**Narrator: 135,752, male, 0.00001 blocks high, non-cube flea**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Villager Number Six: 19, male, 2 blocks high, cube human**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Skelly: 25, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rot: 21, male, 2.13 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rose: 24, female, 1.97 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Sasha: 27, female, 1.85 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Charlotte: 19, female, 2.01 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Blazette: 20, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**CHAPTER 6: The Gateway to Heaven**

**Cupa's POV**

_I'm rushing it! If I'm not careful he'll think I'm a creep. Huh, ironic. _I got dressed and walked to the kitchen. "Hey Rose, whacha been doin'?

"Sitting. Eating. Watching Steve walk out the door with a disturbed face. What did you do to him?"

"I'm trying to go too fast with our relationship."

"Oh… I can help lead you down the path of love."

"No thanks, the way you said that kind of creeps me out." _Ironic again._

"Alright then, let's change the subject. Cupa, would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure, why not." I said as I started to go to the cabinet for a bowl. I grabbed the bag of cereal, (ground up bread with sugar sprinkled on top) the bowl, and a bucket of milk. I sat down and started to eat. _What does Steve think of me now? Whatever it is, it must not be too great._

I finished my food and walked out side. "Ah, what a lovely day, I just hope I didn't ruin it," I thought unhappily.

"Oh hey Cupa, how ya doin'?" I heard Rot say.

"I'm doing fine. Why are you carrying that big plank?"

"Well, me and Steve are building an addition to the front gate, and for some reason it wouldn't turn into an 'entity' as Steve calls them. So I have to carry the planks one by one."

"Can I help?" _It will help get the 'incident' off my mind._

"Sure! Steve is back next to the black smith hut. We built a little lumberjack hut to cut the wood. He is currently cutting some logs up." _Great, if only it was the other way around._

"Thanks," Was all I said as I started walking to the lumberjack hut. When I got there I saw Steve carefully cutting the logs into smaller planks. I sighed as I walked closer to the hut. When Steve noticed me he just smiled like nothing happened between us about an hour ago. I smiled back. _Hmm… I was expecting the silent treatment… I guess I don't know as much about him as I think._

I grabbed on of the planks and almost fell over. _Wow! These are heavier than they look. _I fell to my knees then I felt the pressure of the plank lifted off my shoulder. I looked up and saw Steve lifting up just above my shoulder. He gently set it back on my shoulder gradually.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob." He said as he walked back to the work table (Not a crafting table, FYI). When Rot and I finished with the planks, we went to the front gate to wait for Steve arrive.

"Hey Rot, What are we making?"

"I don't know. You will have to ask Steve when he comes back."

"Alright." We lied down in the grass and thought our separate thoughts. I started to hum a little song my mom taught me as we waited for Steve.

_Hush little Cupa, Don't you cry,_

_Mama's gonna get you the wool of a sheep._

_If that wool is not soft enough, Mama's gonna get you the skin of a pig._

_If that skin is way too thin, Mama's-_

I cut myself off because I didn't want to think of that for fear of actually doing it.

"Soo, what are we doing?" I looked over and saw Steve lying down next to me looking up at the sky.

"Waiting for you." I said looking at him with a slight grin.

"Well, let's get working."

"On…" Rot said.

"A giant gate" Steve responded like he's about to craft sticks.

"Let's get to it!" I said exited. "Now I won't feel like a zombie is about to come out and eat my brains." Steve and Rot just gave me confused glances. After about 2 seconds they both shrugged and started to position the planks.

"Cupa? Could you measure the door way and see how tall it is?" Rot asked

"Sure! I'll get right to it!" I said taking out a measuring tape. "7 blocks tall… 5 blocks at the base… 3 blocks in the middle, 4 blocks off the ground… then 1 block wide 3 blocks above that."

"Thank you Cupa." He said not looking up. They then got the shape and set it up in the gates entrance. It fit perfectly. Then we all took it down and cut it along the middle so they would swing inward. We set them up and attached them to the hinges. Then we added a lock and it was done.

"Now that's impressive." Steve said, "And as a bonus, zombies know how to punch down doors, but these are a bunch of blocks fixed together."

"I like the way you think." I said without making eye contact. The project took a long time, so in earth time, it would be about 8:45 in the evening.

"I'm exhausted, I'm going to go retire for the night." Rot said as he turned to leave. Steve then walked to the right and lied down in the grass. I did the same, lying close to him and snuggling into his shoulder.

"Don't think this means that I forgot about this mourning." He said.

"Don't worry, I didn't." I closed my eyes and I guess I dozed off because the next thing I know I hear Steve talking to somebody.

"It's nice to meet you Andy, I'm Steve."

"Nice to meet you to Steve."

"Hello Andy." I spoke up.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here Cupa? A little romance?" he said winking. I blushed wildly.

"I… guess you could say that." I heard Steve say. Andy just looked at him baffled.

"Well… You took that well." He said.

"What can I say? I've already talked my way out of a situation with Skelly. She's not smart but she's a damn good archer. If I didn't have my iron armor then I would have had an arrow through my heart."

"Really? What happened?" I said.

"Rot didn't tell you? Well, we were mining and Skelly came up and, in metaphoric terms, bitch slapped us. We got mad and pimp slapped them. Hard. Two of them ended up coughing up blood." He said with a chuckle.

"Man, I wish I was there. I love to see Skelly get her ass kicked." He said. Steve put an arm on my shoulders and I fell asleep in his arms. I caught a little bit of their conversation. They were talking about how much of a bitch Skelly was, then it moved to politics. The politics quickly died out because in Minecraftia there is pretty much nothing in the form of politics. I didn't catch anything else because I was asleep.

**A.M.**

**Thank you for your support, I am looking for suggestions, I need to pass time in the story, I don't want to do much between Cupa and Steve because they still need to build their relationship up first.**

**R&R, Suggestions are always appreciated. Don't forget to follow and favorite!**

**Again, sorry that it took so long.**


	7. The Tortoise and the Heir

**Where Am I?**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted. On Sunday my brain was empty (not quite writers block) and yesterday I had ideas that I didn't want to implement. Well, hopefully I am back online.**

**No reviews/PMs**

**Character Info:**

**Narrator: 135,752, male, 0.00001 blocks high, non-cube flea**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Villager Number Six: 19, male, 2 blocks high, cube human**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Skelly: 25, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rot: 21, male, 2.13 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rose: 24, female, 1.97 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Sasha: 27, female, 1.85 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Charlotte: 19, female, 2.01 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Blazette: 20, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andy: 21, male, 2.2 blocks high, non-cube human**

**CHAPTER 7: The Tortoise and the Heir**

**Steve's POV**

"So, a little someone fell asleep." Andy said teasing me.

"Well, I guess she did. God, she is so cute when she is sleeping." I said admiring how easily she fell asleep.

"I haven't gotten to know her very well, but I do know you are in for a treat."

"You do realize we are not in a serious relationship, right?" my voice then trailed of. "At least, I don't think we are." lying back in the grass as I said it.

"Yeah right. We'll see about that in the morning."

"So you think. Anyway, I'm going to head to bed, but not before dropping Cupa off where she belongs."

"Alright, see you in the mourning Steve."

"Good night."

"Good night."

_This is getting a bit weird. I don't want to get in a relationship with a Minecraft character. Then what would the people back home think? How much time has passed for them? I'll find out when I find away to get back._

"Huh? Wha?" I heard Cupa say.

"Shh." I said kissing her on the forehead. She smiled.

"Why are you carrying me?" She asked.

"It's late and I'm taking you to your house, unless you prefer to walk yourself."

"You can carry me." A hint of sleepiness was in her voice that told me that she actually was tired and not just using me for her own benefit.

"Alright. Good night Cupa."

"Good night." I finally made it to her house and took her to her room. I set her on her bed and started to the door.

"No, please stay." I turned around and smiled. She had sat up and was stretching her arms. I walked over and sat next to her. She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. I have to admit this is pretty comfortable.

"Cupa, I'll need to leave soon. I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's alright. I just need to fall asleep and I can't think of a better way to do it then to do it with you. You may leave when I fall asleep, okay?"

"Fine, but you better fall asleep quickly 'cuz I also want to go to bed."

"That's cool with me." _Well, this might be a long night._

**20 minutes later**

_Well, she's asleep now._ I thought as I gently set her down, off my shoulder. I sat up and started to the door.

"Hey Cupa I was wondering if -" Rose stopped her self as she saw me with a finger to my lips.

"Shh… She's asleep."

"Why aren't you sleeping with her?" I gave her a weird look.

"Hey, were not that far into the relationship. I don't think we have even had our first kiss."

"Really?"

"Well, I kissed her on the forehead, but that doesn't count."

"Alright. And you're heading to your house I presume?"

"Yeah. See you in the mourning."

**Cupa's POV**

"Aw, I was hoping Steve would sleep with me. Ah well. I guess he did what I asked him to do."

"And what was that?"

"ROSE! You need to knock!"

"I know."

"Well, did you catch Steve on his way out?"

"Yeah, we talked."

"And what did he say?"

"I asked him why he wasn't sleeping with you and he said it was because you two aren't deep in your relationship yet. According to him you haven't had a real kiss yet."

"I can fix that."

"Not so fast, he needs to be ready. You have tried to rush the relationship twice before. The first time he thought of you as a Stalker or a creep. The second he thought of you as a weirdo sex addict. Not goo impressions."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, I'm gonna go get some fresh air. See ya."

"See ya."

_I'd better not screw things up this time_. I walked outside. I headed towards the well. _Strange, Normally I see someone right when I come outside. I'll head to Steve's place. I'm bored to death._

"Wow, you slept in" I said walking in the house. Steve was sitting on his bed looking at his feet.

"Yeah I'm lucky." Steve said, I can tell he's tired.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look over there" he said pointing to a bed he had placed in the corner. I pulled the blanket off and saw Andy.

"Oh… My… God!" Andy had a leg brace, a bloody bandage around his head, and a cast on his right arm. "What the hell happened?"

"Well,"

**FLASHBACK (Steve's POV)**

"Oh, what will I do in this twisted world." I said.

"Steve! Steve!"

"Yes Villager Number Six, what is it?"

"The village is in danger!"

"What happened?"

"Someone came to the gate to leave but the second the gate opened a bunch of mobs flowed in!"

"I don't know, we have people trying to hold them off."

"Let's go" I said taking off for the main gate. "Oh shit, this is worse than I thought!" I said running towards the crowd. I ran next to Andy and slashed a zombie who was attempting to overwhelm him.

"Steve! Boy am I glad you're here!" He said. We kept fending off mobs, but then out of the blue, "gah!" I looked at Andy and saw he had an arrow in his thigh. "Don't worry Steve, I'll be fine!"

**END FLASHBACK (Cupa's POV)**

"Andy had gotten a few more injuries and I had been shot in the left arm." He said pulling up his sleeve to reveal a bloody bandage wrapped around his upper arm. I hugged him because I didn't know what to say. "The worst is yet to be said… Villager Number Six… d…died." I looked up into his face and saw a tear escape his eye.

"I'm so sorry… so sorry." Was all I could say, I started to cry silently into his shirt. Villager Number Six was a good friend to me as well. I am going to miss him terribly. _Why notch? Just Why?_

**A.M.**

**Sorry I forgot to upload it last night and I need to hurry because I have to get to school. R&R don't forget to follow.**

**Thanks!**


	8. We Will Miss You Villager Number Six

**Where Am I?**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted. On Sunday my brain was empty (not quite writers block) and yesterday I had ideas that I didn't want to implement. Well, hopefully I am back online.**

**No reviews/PMs**

**Character Info:**

**Narrator: 135,752, male, 0.00001 blocks high, non-cube flea**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Villager Number Six: 19, male, 2 blocks high, cube human, DEAD**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Skelly: 25, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rot: 21, male, 2.13 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rose: 24, female, 1.97 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Sasha: 27, female, 1.85 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Charlotte: 19, female, 2.01 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Blazette: 20, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andy: 21, male, 2.2 blocks high, non-cube human**

**CHAPTER 8: We Will Miss You Villager Number Six**

**Narrator's POV (I know, I barely use the flea)**

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Villager Number Six, he was a great man who is the reason we have Steve to defend our village. We will never forget him and what he has done for us all." Said a villager priest. "Now may Steve come up and share a few words?" Steve walked up to the stand and adjusted the microphone.

"Villager Number Six was like a brother to me, he always respected me and I always respected him. A few months ago I was lying in the sand when Villager Number Six offered me a house in your village. He gave me tools and armor, and in return I gave him protection from the mobs that roam the outside world. I will never forget him, nor what he has done for me. Thank You."

"May Cupa Say a few words with us?" The priest said

"When I first saw this place, I came in trying to explore. Everyone thought I was a weirdo because I am not made out of blocks. Everyone but Villager Number Six. He was probably the only nice person to me for my first 2 visits, then everyone noticed I wasn't so weird after all. That is thanks to Villager Number Six. Then on my 11th visit, I see the place like this, and that is all thanks to him. Thank you Villager Number Six, we will remember you."

**Cupa's POV**

"What is this thing?" I said looking at a little podium near the middle of the village.

"I think Steve is building something, but no one knows what. I think he is in the blacksmith hut." A passing by villager said.

"Thanks." _What is he up to?_ I walked to the blacksmith's hut.

"Steve, What are you doing?" I said. There was a large pile of iron blocks, and a smaller pile of iron blocks with engravings in them. "STEVE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he stopped his hammering.

"Oh, hey Cupa. Sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"I figured."

"Anywho, I am carving iron blocks for a project I'm working on."

"What's the project?"

"A surprise."

"Oh, Steve."

**The Next Day**

"Steve? Steve? STEVE? He must still be working on the iron blocks. Typical." I said as I saw no one in his house.

"Hey Cupa."

"GAH! O god Andy, don't sneak up on people!" I said turning around to face Andy.

"I didn't. I just said 'hey Cupa' and you screamed"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"This is where I have been staying, and if you really don't want me staying with Steve, I'll just pack my things and leave."

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know, although I am moving into another house. It's just I AM old enough to take care of myself, I was just staying with Steve because I had no energy."

"That's alright. Have a good one." I said as I squeezed past him to get out side.

"You to."

**Andy's POV**

'_What are you doing here? She asked. HA! I live here. Now I'm wondering what she was doing here._ I thought as I finished moving my stuff to a nearby house.

"Hey, are you Andy?" someone asked from behind me.

"Yeah that's me. Who are you?"

"I am Rot. I am one of Steve's best friends thank you very much. We almost got murdered together."

"By who?"

"Skelly."

"I heard she's a bitch."

"Damn right, she is. She tried to rape Steve three times."

"Seriously? That's pretty rough."

"Funny thing is, she never came close. Except the second time, but she had used a cheap trick. That's when I meet Steve, he had just escaped and I was there to make sure he did not get away. I did the opposite. The third time was the time we almost got murdered. It was fun."

"So your like, his best friend?"

"I might be, Cupa might be his best, but they got off on the wrong foot."

"Well, one thing is for sure, you're honest."

"Hey Rot who are you talking to?" I heard someone say.

"Andr? What are you doing here?"

"I was exploring and I met Rot." She said. Then she looked up at me. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"I was defending my friends."

"You could have been killed!"

"I could have been killed down with Steve, but I didn't, so why is he more important?" Rot asked.

"Andr is my sister."

"Wait, so this meeting was a freak accident?"

"Yeah pretty much." Andr chimed in.

"Oh, well… I'm going to leave you to be, so I will just go check on Steve." Rot said backing away.

"Alright see ya. Anyway, are you staying in the village or just traveling?" I asked.

"I was going to stay with rot but seeing you here I might as well live with you."

"Okay, that works fine for me."

**Cupa's POV**

_I wonder what Steve's reaction would be to me sleeping on his bed. Only one way to find out!_ I thought as I stood in the doorway of Steve's House. _I'm going to try it. I just hope this doesn't set our relationship too far back if he gets mad._ I lied down on his bed and tried to fall asleep.

**20 Minutes Later**

the door creaked open and I heard footsteps. _Well, I guess I'm awake for his reaction then._ I thought. I still had not fallen asleep.

"Well someone couldn't make it to their house." I heard him say. _Well, at least he's not pissed off._ "Goodnight Cupa." He kissed my forehead and I tried my best not to smile. I heard him walking and I dared to open my eyes a little. I saw him lay down on the couch and fall asleep. _Not what I was hoping for but at least I still got something. I love you Steve, if I can only find a way to tell you. That would make my life so much easier. If only._

**A.M.**

**Hey guys, I have over 500 views right now and I want to thank you all. I used to think 'if I get 20 views I will be happy' but I have 500! Let's see if I can get to 1,000 by Saturday! R&R, like, follow, and do what people do!**

**-Ghfux**

**(Authors tip of the day:**

**BE AWSOME!)**


	9. Joseph Is Here! Wait, Who's Joseph?

**Where Am I?**

**700 views. It's not April fools day is it?**

**-TheChris2501: **Hey, Ive been reading your story, nice job! keep it up! **Thank You! I have enjoyed your story too. HEY GUYS! ATTENTION! Alright, TheChris2501 has made a story using mob talker so if you like my story go and check his out. Just go to his profile because I am too lazy to put up a link.**

**-TundraAndGateau: **Thanks for the quick update :D **Well, funny story, the night before I had written most of the chapter. I didn't post it because it was not as finished as I wanted it to be, so lesson for all of you; if I don't post that night, expect it either the next mourning or evening, plus that days chapter. I'm rambling…**

**Character Info:**

**Narrator: 135,752, male, 0.00001 blocks high, non-cube flea**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Skelly: 25, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rot: 21, male, 2.13 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rose: 24, female, 1.97 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Sasha: 27, female, 1.85 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Charlotte: 19, female, 2.01 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Blazette: 20, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andy: 21, male, 2.2 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andr: 23, female, 2.1 blocks high, non cube human**

**CHAPTER 8: **

**Steve's POV**

It's so funny seeing Cupa trying to act like she doesn't know how she got here. Cupa was sitting on the bed looking dazed, or at least trying to. _I saw here smile when I kissed her, it's funny how hard she tried not to smile. If only I could tell her about my real life, and how I don't really want to be in a relationship with someone in a game. It would shatter her. Oh what will I do?_

"Oh! Steve! I am so sorry! I think I was too tired to bother to see who's house I actually went into! I am so sorry!" _play along with it Steve, she might entertain you. Just don't make her cry._

"It's alright, just don't do it again."

"Don't worry! I won't!" with those words I pulled her into a hug. "But, but…" she stammered.

"What? You think I'm dumb? I knew your plan ever since I kissed you on the forehead. Your smile was rather obvious."

"Really? In that case you should become a detective."

"I've considered it, but I'm not that good."

"You sure?" She said with a smirk.

"Positive." After that I broke the hug, much to Cupa's disappointment. "Do you want to go and sit outside?"

"Sure." She said, the disappointment of the ended hug still edging at her voice. We walked out side hand in hand. The wind blew at my face, it felt vary welcoming and I knew this was the perfect day to execute my plan. We walked towards the front gate. I nodded at the Villager on the wall who hit the button for the gate to open. The door slowly swung open. We strode through and went about 1 hundred blocks away and sat in the grass.

"It sure is beautiful out here Cupa, isn't it?"

"I couldn't agree more." We sat in silence for about ten minutes. _Now would be a perfect time for my plan. _I thought.

"Hey, what's that?" Cupa suddenly asked. _Way to ruin the mood._

"It looks like a person." I said trying to hide my annoyance. "I'll go talk to them, you wait here."

"Alright, hurry back."

As I got closer to the figure, I noticed that he was a cube human. "Hello?" I called.

"Are you a CPU?"

"NO!"

"Oh, because I'm on a singer player world I just created."

"Who are you?"

"MinionMaster."

"Hmm… sounds familiar. How old are you?"

"21"

"What school do you go to?"

"I USED to go to Dallas university. I graduated about a month ago."

"I think I know you…"

"Alright, then who are you?"

"Steven, age 21, I used to go to Dallas university."

"Wait, Steven? I thought you didn't play Minecraft. By the way what mods are you using? They made you not made out of cubes and ably to enter someone's single player world."

"Alright, this is going to take a while, and if you call me crazy I will murder you. I have been here ever since school let out, I had tried Minecraft classic, then when I went to bed I woke up on that beach." I said pointing to the beach about 150 blocks away.

"You are crazy." I pulled out my sword and hit him a few times. He fell over and turned into white particles. Seconds later he reappeared on the beach. "Bitch," he said as he punched me in the face. I fell over and he started to punch me repeatedly. My nose started to bleed and my cheek started to bruise.

"Oh my god!" he said after he noticed that I was bleeding. "You were telling the truth." He said backing away looking at his blood covered fists. The blood however, wasn't his own.

"Obviously, and that is why I'm in YOUR single player world. I killed you because I knew you could respawn. But I don't know if I can…"

"Okay… that makes sense…"

"When you come with me, you have to realize, most the people are not cubes. Except the Squidwards they are still Squidwards."

"Alright, anything else?"

"Yes, there is this weird stalker named Skelly who won't stop attacking me."

"I guess I can help with that… a little."

"Just don't let them know that this is a game. It will ruin everything."

"Fine." He said.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" I spun around to see Cupa walking up behind us. "And what the fuck happened to your face?"

"We got into a little fight." I said.

"I assume you mean him?" she said gesturing to MinionMaster

"Oh, sorry, my name is Joseph. Please don't get any bad impressions about me, Steven and I have been friends since we were 12 years old. Even old friends fight."

"BBBRRRAAAAAIIIIIINNNSSS"

"Whoa, what the fuck?" I said turning around swinging my sword in the process. I got lucky and cut the zombies head of so he fell over and blew up into the white particles.

"I will never get bored of watching things die." Cupa said from behind me.

"Wow, time passes when your beating each other up." Joseph said.

"Follow me." I said as I started sprinting for the village.

"Where are we going?" Joseph asked mid-stride.

"To the village."

We ran for about 5 minutes before Cupa called out "Steve… I can't run… anymore…" I turned around and swiftly picked her up bridal style. When we finally got to the village we didn't bother to stop running until we got to my house. I set Cupa down and collapsed on my bed as Joseph just stood there. _Lucky Joseph, cube humans don't get tired, just hungry. _Cupa just sat down on the couch, as she wasn't completely exhausted since she had 7 minutes being carried to regain her energy. My heart was pounding. I never ran so fast in my life, nor carried a girl. I never really thought when I picked her up, the only thing running through my mind was 'don't stop, if you do, it will affect everybody. Joseph would not know where to go, Cupa wouldn't be able to run (being why I carried her in the first place), and obviously I would, well, stop and fall over'.

I closed my eyes and thought about what would happen if we stopped. We weren't being chased, but we had to hurry because if we didn't we would defiantly be seen. I felt something press up against me. _Cupa for the love of god, not right now._ I thought without even opening my eyes.

"Thank you Steve. You saved my life." She said. I would have responded but my lungs where empty and my throat was dry. _Why is Cupa always trying to lay on me, I know I just saved her, but can't she wait at least five more minutes?_ She put her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder. _Is she crying? I can't even tell. My god today has been rough._

"Goodnight Cupa." I managed to say before dozing off.

**Cupa's POV**

"What the fuck?" I woke up as I felt Steve wiggle a little bit.

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

"Not you, Joseph!" I turned around and saw joseph lying on the couch weird thing was, he wasn't a cube human anymore. He was a regular human. I hoped off Steve and tried to wake Joseph up.

"Ugh… WHAT THE FUCK? Steve, we need to talk." Steve and Joseph went out side for a minute.

"What the hell happened to you?!" I heard Steve yell. It was quit to me since I was still inside.

"Last night I turned off my monitor, leaving Minecraft open so I wouldn't disappear in front of Cupa, and I went to bed. It was about 10 o' clock. I was woken up by Cupa and noticed I was IN Minecraft!"

"Sounds like what happened to me. But hey, look at the bright side, you can duel wield swords and put boots on your hands." He said trying to lighten the mood. _Did I just hear what I think I heard? So Joseph was never actually IN Minecraftia until this mourning? Oh whatever it's for them to deal with. There is probably a reason why they went out side. It's probably something to do with their past. I wonder what it is…_

**A.M.**

**Whew! That was a long chapter! It's not even one of my weekend posts! See ya in the next chapter!**

**(Author's tip:**

**Whenever someone new speaks, make a new chap)**


	10. Only Memories Remain

**Where Am I?**

**Character Info:**

**Narrator: 135,752, male, 0.00001 blocks high, non-cube flea**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Joseph: 21, male, 2.21 blocks high, non-cub human**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Skelly: 25, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rot: 21, male, 2.13 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rose: 24, female, 1.97 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Sasha: 27, female, 1.85 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Charlotte: 19, female, 2.01 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Blazette: 20, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andy: 21, male, 2.2 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andr: 23, female, 2.1 blocks high, non cube human**

**CHAPTER 10: Only Memories Remain**

**Joseph's POV**

I walked back into the house and sat down on the couch. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening._

"Hey Steve," I turned my head to see someone standing there, They had a cast on their left arm and a bandage around their head. His left pant leg had been cut short reveling a nasty looking scar. "Who are you?" he said turning to me.

"I'm Joseph, you can call me Joe. I have been Steven's best friend ever since we were 12."

"Pleased to meet you Joe, I am Andy. Your probably wondering what the hell happened to me, so let me explain a little, it was a regular old night, me and Steve were going to go to bed when the village was attacked. We fought hard and one of our best friends was terminated in that battle. I had been shot in the arm, and while I was weak a zombie came and stabbed me in the thigh with an iron sword."

"I was also attacked, and slashed in the arm." Steve chimed in lifting his sleeve to reveal another nasty looking scar on his shoulder.

"Let me guess, it was Skelly?" I asked.

"Actually, we don't know. There were too many to defeat so we had to force them into a retreat. Since then we have healed in both mind and body." Steve said, I could tell he was ready to change the subject.

"Coolio." I said.

"Hey Steve, what was that project you were working on?" Cupa said surprising me since she had said nothing up to this point.

"Do you want to see?" he said grinning at her.

"Sure! Let's go!" We walked towards the center of town when a statue of Villager Number Six came into view. The statue was holding an entire set of iron armor (Firmly attached so no one could take it). Cupa fainted and Steve tried to catch her.

"Hey, at least you softened her fall." I said with a wink. He was on the ground, back up and Cupa was unconscious on top of him.

"Yeah, sure." He said as he squirmed out from under her. Just before he managed to make any progress Cupa woke up.

"Ugh, Where's Steve?" she said.

"Your laying on me." He said. She turned her head around (She fell backwards) and sure enough Steve was right there.

Even I could see her blushing wildly as she got off Steve. "I am so sorry Steve!"

"You know, you apologize to much. What are you even apologizing for? You fainted and I jumped under you to soften your fall. If anyone should apologize it's me." He said standing up. _I feel like I'm in a movie, and if I was then in a few seconds they should kiss._ He pulled Cupa into a hug and they stayed that way for probably a minute. _Well, I guess this isn't one of those 'romantic' movies then. Shame, it would have made a damn fine one._

"Hey, hey, how ya doin' Steve."

"Sup Rot, I've been doing great. How 'bout you?" He said pulling away from the hug.

"Been doin' fine." _If this __was__ a romance film then 'Rot' would have made fun of him for hugging Cupa._

"So I guess your Rot?" I said. I want to get to know as many of Steve's friends as I can.

"Yes I am. May I ask your name?" he said. _Well, he smells bad but at least he's polite._

"I'm Joseph, You can call me Joe if you'd prefer. Either way is fine."

"It's vary nice to meet you Joe, and sorry if I smell bad." he said offering his hand. I took it and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you too Rot."

**Cupa's POV**

While they were getting the introductions over with, I just silently went over what Steve had said. _'You apologize too much' 'if anyone should apologize it's me'. What was that supposed to mean? Does he want me to stop apologizing? Or is he just saying I make too many mistakes?_

"Cupa, come on, we are leaving now." Rot said. I looked around to see every one walking back to Steve's place.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said jogging up next to Steve.

"So, what were you thinking about?" he asked after I slowed down to his pace.

"Well, what did you mean by, 'you apologize too much'? Do you mean that I'm making too many mistakes?" He just looked at me amused. "What?" I said.

"What I mean by that is that you are apologizing when you don't need to. You just fell out of consciousness and I caught you… sorta. There is nothing to be sorry for."

"But… I made you uncomfortable."

"Not really." He looked at me. "I didn't think 'Oh, there is a girl on me' or 'ew, she is on top of me' I just thought of punching Joe square on the nose."

"Why?"

"'Cause when you landed on me he had said, 'at least you softened her fall'."

"I like you Steve, your so funny." I said trying to hold in my blush.

"A lot of people have told me that. They stopped around the time I was in high school. I guess I just lost my audience."

"Well, you've still got me." I said. We walked the remainder of the distance in silence. When we got to the house we went inside and talked for about an hour."

"I'll see you in the mourning." I said as I walked towards the door.

"What your not going to sleep here?" I looked back at him with a quizzical look to my eyes. "If your not that's okay, I just expected you to sleep here since you did yesterday.

"Just waiting for a request." I said like I was expecting this, though it did actually catch me off guard.

"You can sleep on the bed then, I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Alright Steve. Good night." I said as I flopped down into the bed. I noticed Steve was taking off his shirt and pants leaving him in just boxers. He is actually pretty muscular. When he finished he lied down on the couch.

"What? I can tell your staring." He said. I instantly turned my head away blushing to no limit.

"I've just… never seen you so… so…"

"Exposed?" he finished. I nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean, the night we had meet I had worn my cloths so I could just hop up, grab my bag and go. Last night, you fell asleep before I actually went to bed." He said pulling a blanket up to his neck and turning so his back was to me. I sighed in relief as I wouldn't stare at him all night this way.

I then dozed off into a vary deep sleep.

"Cupa, will you marry me?" Steve asked me.

"Oh, my god… YES!" I screamed jumping into his arms.

"Hold your horses Cupa, I still have to put the ring on your finger!" He said much surprised at the sudden embrace.

"I love you so much Steve."

"I love you-" He then fell backwards with an arrow in his chest. I was stunned about half a second. I rushed to his side only to hear his last words: "I love you.. Cupa." He said as he stopped breathing and closed his eyes.

"No, please Steve, you have to stay with me. I don't know what I will do without you. Please don't leave me." I said before sobbing into his shoulder.

"Thanks bitch." I heard someone say. "I would have shot you and I would get to be with him. But thanks to you the arrow went right through his lung." I ignored Skelly's comment and continued to sob into his now soaking wet shoulder. "And now, I will end you." She said shooting me in the back of the neck, killing me in a matter of seconds."

"geese, that was too realistic…" I walked into the kitchen and saw Steve cooking bacon and eggs. He was still topless, but he now wore blue jeans that made him look even more spectacular. "Hey honey." I said receiving a chuckle from Steve.

"Hold your horses, let's not get ahead of our selves."

"Sure," I said sarcastically leaning on his shoulder. "I'll call you what I want to call you, whenever I want to."

He flipped the eggs onto a plate and said, "oh, you'll be sorry." Before I had time to react he had tackled me to the floor and had me pinned. I expected him to do _something_, but instead he just got off and served the bacon and eggs. I sat down and dug in. half way through my eggs I felt my mouth start to burn.

"My god Steve, This is really spicy!" I said trying to fan my mouth.

"What? You though I was just going to tackle you? Nope. I added the hottest spices I could find."

"You are going to pay for this. Mark my words." He just laughed hysterically. My mouth finally cooled off and I ate the rest of the meal without a problem.

I finished eating and started walking to the kitchen. "Just put your dishes next to the sink, I'll wash them latter."

"Alright Steve." I said. I walked back to the kitchen and sat back down I looked across to where Steve was sitting, except… he wasn't there. _Where did he go?_ All of a sudden he roared into my ear and I jumped up and screamed. She turned around and slapped me in the face. _Hard._

"You didn't need to slap me. I only scared the shit out of you."

"Ya know Steve, I am starting to wonder why I help you out so often."

"Oh… I thought it was the other way around."

"Whatever." I said pulling him close. _Did he just… did he just… kiss me?_ "Did you just do what I think you did?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I hugged him tighter.

"But why?"

"Why not? I like you, I know you like me. I'm just not sure how much though. But you can tell me the answer to that question when you feel like it."

To my disappointment, he pulled out of the hug and went to put the rest of his cloths on. We walked out side and our day went on like normal. I would occasionally catch glances of him other than that we had stuck to our daily activities. Steve, Rot, Joe, and Andy all organized a 2 on 2 volley ball game. The teams were Steve and Andy, Joe and Rot. Steve and Joe would have been on the same team, except since Rot and Andy had no idea what volley ball was, it was fair to have one experienced player on each team. I got caught up with Rose and told her about this mourning, leaving out him scarring her and 'poisoning' her eggs.

**A.M.**

**YAY! 3 day weekend! 3 days of long chapters! R&R!**


	11. Volleyball Fever

**Where Am I?**

**Hey guys, I am super sorry I didn't post, Sunday we got top gun and I was too exited to type and on Monday we went to my aunt's.**

**Guest: **Hi I have no account just read the stories and they are amazing now I do read these at ten to eleven at night but you are a very talented author sorry a out punctuation I hate it **Well thank you! I don't 'hate' punctuation, but that is an opinion. I also don't think of myself as talented, but ya know what they say, you always think that you are worse at what you do then other people (I worded that terribly).**

**Character Info:**

**Narrator: 135,752, male, 0.00001 blocks high, non-cube flea**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Joseph: 21, male, 2.21 blocks high, non-cub human**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Skelly: 25, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rot: 21, male, 2.13 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rose: 24, female, 1.97 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Sasha: 27, female, 1.85 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Charlotte: 19, female, 2.01 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Blazette: 20, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andy: 21, male, 2.2 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andr: 23, female, 2.1 blocks high, non cube human**

**CHAPTER 11: Volleyball Fever**

**Steve's POV**

"Match point!" Andy yelled serving the ball. Joe hit it off to Rot who hit it high for Joe to spike. He jumped up and hit the ball. To his surprise the ball came back and hit him in the face.

"Nice block Andy!" I yelled.

"Thank you! I've really caught on to this game."

"Rematch!" Rot yelled pulling of his shirt and tossing it in the sand. Yes, we are at a nearby beach.

"Let's go then!" I yelled pulling off my own shirt and throwing it next to the court. _Thank god the girls aren't here. I don't think I could concentrate with them staring the whole time._ I had caught them staring a few times when I was doing work on the wall and had my shirt off. _Man, that job sure got harder knowing they were staring._

"Do you guys want to serve?" Andy called out, his shirt still on his body, but it was drenched.

"Sure. Let's do it." Rot said.

"But be warned, you will lose." I said trying to erase the memories.

"Don't worry, last round was just a warm-up." Joe served the ball to be received by Andy. I hit it back and he smacked it far into their side. They sent it back the same way and I jumped up and blocked, landing on my side in the sand. I quickly got up and prepared for the ball.

We had been playing for about 15 minutes.

"13, 11, us!" I called out as Andy dove for the ball, failing to hit it high enough for me to receive it. By this time none of us had shirts on, and we were all red and sweating.

"'Bout time you told us the score." I turned around and saw Cupa, Andr, and Rose all smiling. Just as I suspected, They were all staring. Cupa was staring at me, Rose at Andy, and Andr at Joe.

"You never asked." I said turning back just as Rot served the ball.

"14, 11, Game-point!"

"14, 12, Game-point!"

"14, 13," *pant* " Game-point!"

"15, 13, Game!" I grabbed my shirt and sat down with the girls. Cupa was on my right, Andr to my left. Andy plopped down on the other side of his sister. I noticed Cupa was STILL staring through the corner of her eye so I pulled my shirt on and she instantly looked away losing interest. I decided to ignore it and lied back in the grass and stared up at the clouds.

Cupa had lied down and put her head on my shoulder. She pulled away within moments. "Eww, your sweaty!" She said.

"Well, what did you expect?" I said. "Rainbows?"

"Not quite."

**NO! I could have sworn I finished and posted this last night! Now I made you guys wait 3 days! I am sooo sorry!**

**Later That Night, Cupa's POV**

_That man will be the death of me! At least it will be a happy death._ I was getting ready for bed thinking back to the volleyball game. _I need to stop staring at him. He lost his groove once he saw us. Probably caught me too. How can I resist? He is so… so… buff. _I pulled of my sweater reveling my bright green tank top. I lied down on the bed which seemed to have more space then normal. I rolled over so I was on the left side staring up at the ceiling. _When did he expand the bed? I don't remember it being this big._

"Hey Cupa, mind if I sleep with you?" I turned my head and saw Steve sitting down on the end of the bed. My heart raced.

"Is that why you expanded the bed?" Steve looked at me confused for a second.

"Uh… no? Last time I checked it is a double bed, I enjoy the extra space." Now it's my turn to be confused.

"So… the bed is as big as it always has been?"

"Yep. You are just used to the single bed at your house. This is the first time you allowed yourself to pay attention to details like that."

"Strange…"

"So, do you mind?" Steve said trying to get back to the question at hand."

"Yes! Please do!"

"You mean 'no I don't mind'? 'cause you are saying 'yes I don't want you to sleep with me! Please do!'" He said a cheeky grin on his face.

"You got my message. Don't push it." He just lied down and closed his eyes. _I need to keep my distance or I'll lose control while he is sleeping. That would be bad for all of us. _Surprisingly Steve was able to achieve sleep easily. Unlucky for me, I was sleeping with the man I have wanted to… you know… do stuff with… for months. _Let's just hope that he will progress to that stage soon. If he doesn't, I might go crazy._

All of a sudden I heard Steve mumble something. _I guess he was having trouble sleeping then. _"What did you say?" I asked. He took a HUGE breath.

"I… I love you Cupa." I looked at him. He was looking up at the ceiling.

"I love you too. I have actually been trying to find a way to tell you that for a while." He turned so he is facing me. Due to the darkness I can hardly tell, but he's smiling. It only took a few seconds before he put his hand in my hair and started stroking it. I linked fingers with his other hand as he went in for the kill, so to speak. We kissed for about two seconds before I felt his tongue poking at my lips. I let him enter and he slowly explored my mouth. When he was done I decided to try it. I rubbed my tongue against his teeth and gums before he broke away. Thankfully, god gave humans the ability to breathe through our noses, so the kiss lasted a good 47 seconds. We hugged for a little bit, with him rubbing under my tank top. He gradually started going lower and I tried my best not to moan.

_If he keeps going lower I am going to have to stop him. I want to save that for another time._ Eventually his hands were to the point were he was rubbing the skin the tank top couldn't reach. I grabbed his hand and put it on my shoulder. I went in for another taste of his mouth, but to my surprise he blocked it off with his own tongue. I tried again but my entrance was denied. When he tried to enter I returned the favor. Soon our kiss turned into a battle to see who could enter the others mouth first. Eventually when he went in to enter I pushed past and got into the sweet mouth of his. At this point he let me explore as he gently stoked my hair. I eventually pulled my tongue back into my mouth expecting him to enter. _I think I like it better when his tongue is in my mouth then when my tongue is in his._

He pulled away from the hug and went to sleep. This time I was able to get to sleep quickly knowing that my feelings for him were returned.

**A.M.**

**I am so f*****g sorry I didn't post for so long. Frankly, as you could see, I only wrote half the chap last night**

**Author's tip:**

**Are you a guest? Do you find it annoying when I say 'guest wrote ~~~' and you don't know if I am talking about you? You can actually change what it displays you as, even if you don't have an account.**


	12. A Job Well Done, Sorta

**Where Am I?**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**All right, I am going to make a new story, I want YOU to tell me what to make it about. Your options are:**

**Another Minecraft story**

**A Pokémon story (I haven't seen the whole series, I have only seen up to the Johto Journeys. I have however, looked ahead to see how misty left)**

**A Mario story (It will be a Luigi x Daisy, but I might add in some additional Mario x Peach)**

**Please tell me, and don't worry, I will continue this story too.**

**Anonymous: **I will use that name so you can identify me when I review. I don't hate your punctuation I think it's fine I hate using it lol. Anyways a turning point. I was screaming for it after I reviewed anyway good job on this chapter **All right… I think, I just think, I know what you are saying.**

**Character Info:**

**Narrator: 135,752, male, 0.00001 blocks high, non-cube flea**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Joseph: 21, male, 2.21 blocks high, non-cub human**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Skelly: 25, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rot: 21, male, 2.13 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rose: 24, female, 1.97 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Sasha: 27, female, 1.85 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Charlotte: 19, female, 2.01 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Blazette: 20, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andy: 21, male, 2.2 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andr: 23, female, 2.1 blocks high, non cube human**

**CHAPTER 12: A Job Well Done, Sorta**

**Cupa's POV**

Dear Cupa,

Sorry I had to leave you so soon, I am going exploring with Joe, Andy, and Rot because we have noticed that some villagers are going missing. One of the missing villagers found his way home and said that he was taken as a hostage by Skelly. Who would have guessed? Sarcasm apparently doesn't work when writing. Anyway, the villager said that she was threatening to kill every villager if I didn't cooperate. We are going to try to outsmart her, but just know, I will not cheat on you, no matter what she makes me do, I will not betray you. Just know this, I hold you very close to my heart, and I will not let you go. Goodbye, I hope to see you soon.

-Steve

"No… Steve you can't. You just can't." I said tearing up.

"What can't he do?" I heard Andr say. I turned around and handed her the note. "No, not Andy, anyone but Andy!" She screamed out.

"And we told each other how we felt just last night!" Andr looked at me.

"Well, congrats, but we need to stop them."

"it's too late, they already left." I said defeated

"Well, let's at least tell Rose, I think she is building up some feelings for Joseph."

"Why is Skelly doing this? I may never get to tell Joe just how much I love him." I patted Rose on the back.

"We will all suffer." Said Andr.

"No, we might not. We all know that Steve and Rot are good warriors. We also know that Joe is a good archer, and Andr is a most excellent medic." I cut in.

"You're right, they are a skilled team, they will not fall at the hands of Skelly." Andr said with new determination.

"Hey, I have an idea, to pass the time we can train! I can train to become an archer. Cupa, you can train to become a warrior, and Andr, you can be a medic like your bro!"

"Worth a try, at least the guys will be impressed." I said.

**Andy's POV**

"Why are you here?"

"To stop you from killing innocent villagers." I looked through the hole in the roof and observed the conversation between Steve and Skelly.

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Where's Rot?"

"What?"

"I said where's Rot? I know you wouldn't come alone." I looked across the roof to Joe who was sitting near another hole in the roof.

"I'm right here." Just then Rot walked in the building. I looked over to Joe. He mouthed 'Why the fuck would he do that?'.

"Good. Now if you two could sit down in those chairs." She said.

"Come on Rot, let's sit in the trapped chairs." I tried my best not to laugh when they sat in the chairs and iron bars came through the floor and made sure they couldn't escape. "Oldest trick in the book." Steve said. "I could have seen this trap from a mile away."

"Then why did you sit in the chair?"

"Because, you see the villager you were going to kill? And the dispenser that was going to shoot him? Then bars are now in the way of the shot." Skelly pulled the lever and the arrow got lodged into the bars.

"Ta da, the villager is safe."

"I don't think so Steve." Skelly pulled out her bow and pointed it at the villager. He was VERY pale. She pulled the string back and took aim. When she fired the shot it was hit by another arrow and fell to the ground, failing to hit the villager.

"Who shot that?"

"You didn't hear the click? That dispenser fired the arrow." Rot said. I felt like cracking up but didn't, if I did we would all be screwed.

"Alright, It wont happen again." She said. _Yep, she's pissed._

She pulled back and aimed. She fired her second shot. "CLICK!" The arrow fell to the floor. _I love buttons. Who knew they would save someone's life? _

"Alright, Steve, spill the beans. How are you doing this?"

"Steve will not spill the beans, I will." I said dropping down from the roof.

"Andy, I will fuck you up so bad, and I'll also take your bow." Skelly said.

"He never said he did it." Joe said. I looked over to see him aiming right at Skelly. "Good night darling" he snarled.

"Who are- oomph!" she said getting shot right in the gut. I ran over and opened the gate to let Rot and Steve out.

"Were going to have a hell of a hard time getting out of here, some of Skelly's 'friends' have arrived." I turned to see that Joe had released all the villagers that were still here.

"Surrender or else! Oh My God! You fucking killed Skelly!" Blazette had stormed into the room holding a fire ball. She launched it at Rot and it hit him in the chest.

"Ahh!" he screamed.

"Rot! I've got you, don't worry." Steve said rushing over to him.

"Wrong decision bitch!" Joe said aiming his bow at her head.

"No! please! I was just doing what Skelly told me to!"

"Fine, but remember, Joe can shoot you at anytime!" I yelled at her. I started walking out the door. Steve fallowed, then Blazette, then Joe. "remember Joe, you can shoot her if she starts acting hostile." I said. I had let Steve catch up and I started treating Rot as we walked. "Don't worry buddy, you'll be fine." I whispered to him.

"Lay him down right here" I said pointing to a small patch of grass. We had finally made it back to the village.

"Steve! You're okay!" None of us turned around when Cupa came. None of us except Blazette.

"I wish I could say the same for Rot." He said.

"What happened to him?" Cupa asked a little less exited.

"I… I happened to him." Blazette said sadly. "I was working with Skelly, and so when I saw that they killed her, my first reaction was to launch a fireball. I knew it was a mistake when Rot started Screaming, after being hit by the fire." She said looking at her feet.

"Bitch." She said running over to us to inspect his wounds.

**A.M.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**All right, I am going to make a new story, I want YOU to tell me what to make it about. Your options are:**

**Another Minecraft story**

**A Pokémon story (I haven't seen the whole series, I have only seen up to the Johto Journeys. I have however, looked ahead to see how misty left)**

**A Mario story (It will be a Luigi x Daisy, but I might add in some additional Mario x Peach)**

**(I will keep this up for a few chapters)**

**Author's tip**

**Review other people's stories, and let them know that you are also a writer.**

**EX:**

**Hey, I love your story so far! (say what you like about it here). I am also a writer and I would love it if you'd take a look at mine!**


	13. Pranks

**Where Am I?**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**All right, I am going to make a new story, I want YOU to tell me what to make it about. Your options are:**

**Another Minecraft story**

**A Pokémon story (I haven't seen the whole series, I have only seen up to the Johto Journeys. I have however, looked ahead to see how misty left)**

**A Mario story (It will be a Luigi x Daisy, but I might add in some additional Mario x Peach)**

**Please tell me, and don't worry, I will continue this story too.**

**Anonymous: **I will use that name so you can identify me when I review. I don't hate your punctuation I think it's fine I hate using it lol. Anyways a turning point. I was screaming for it after I reviewed anyway good job on this chapter **All right… I think, I just think, I know what you are saying.**

**Character Info:**

**Narrator: 135,752, male, 0.00001 blocks high, non-cube flea**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Joseph: 21, male, 2.21 blocks high, non-cub human**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Skelly: 25, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rot: 21, male, 2.13 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rose: 24, female, 1.97 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Sasha: 27, female, 1.85 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Charlotte: 19, female, 2.01 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Blazette: 20, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andy: 21, male, 2.2 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andr: 23, female, 2.1 blocks high, non cube human**

**CHAPTER 13: Pranks**

**Blazette's POV**

_What have I done? Oh wait, I know exactly what I've done. I have made enemy's with Cupa, who used to be my friend. I have made Steve like me even less. I injured Rot. I made that other kid… Andr's brother, I think, enemy with me. Hell, I probably made this entire village my enemy!_ Steve had taken Rot back to his place, and everyone else went to their house. Everyone except Cupa, she stayed behind.

"And to think, I used to call you a friend." She said. "You injured Steve's best friend, after they have survived so much. And to think, you worked for Skelly!" She said. She then slapped me on the face. Hard. She then walked back to were she belonged. _I deserve it. In fact, I deserve to be dead. That's it! I'll cause no more trouble, I'll waist no space. I'm going to survive on my own._

I walked out of the village and went a decent distance away. The village is still in sight, so if I get into trouble I can just run back. I created a fire pit so that at night I can have light.

"Crack. Crack. Crack. POP!" I decided to get some more wood so I can keep the fire going bright.

"Hey, an apple! At least I can heal a little bit if I get hurt." I continued to gather materials and I managed to make a nice little one-night campsite. "I think I will just camp here for tonight, then I can move to somewhere more permanent." I said to myself.

It had become night as I started to settle down for the night.

"SSSSSsssss…" I knew the sound all to well, but I didn't have enough time to react before I was thrown across the campsite with an explosion.

"GAH! Damn creepers!" I said as I got up. I looked around and saw a couple skeletons, another creeper, and two zombies.

"Stupid mobs. I would get surrounded." I heard a bow shot and turned to see the creeper fall to the ground with an arrow in it's head. "I'm saved!" I yelled. "Oh wait, crap. The skeleton just shot it." I started running the direction of the dead creeper. As it disappeared into white particles I grabbed the music disc. I punched the skeleton and ran into the forest.

"GAH!" I yelled as I was shot in the leg, the very same spot Steve stabbed me. I fell to the ground and waited for my death. I sat for a minute before I heard a faint 'ping'. I didn't have the energy to look up, I just sat and waited for death.

_Oomph! You could be more gentle! Then again, you are saving me… I think._ I thought after being slung over somebody's shoulder. They started running as I opened my eyes. I was staring at his back as he carried me fireman-style. He was wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans.

"Jeez, and I thought I was heavy." I heard him say. _Oh yeah, well at least I'm faster. _I tried to say, but I could only let out a small groan.

**Hey guys, hate to do this in the middle of a chapter, but this is important and people don't often read my authors messages.**

**I need you guys to review.**

**The number of view tells me that my description is OK, but reviews tell me you like the story.**

**I may only make a few more chapters depending on if I get reviews or not.**

**I rely on reviews, so please, give me ideas, give me OC ideas (Will be better described at the bottom), give me plot ideas, tell me what you like/don't like.**

**Thank you, on with the story.**

"I'm going to take you back to a village I saw, you just hold tight." He said as he sped up a bit.

"Tha… y…" I tried to say.

"Don't speak. Especially when I'm carrying you like this." I decided to follow his advice.

**Steve's POV**

"Hey, I need some medical help!" I heard someone yell.

"Andy, you go see what's up. I'm going to keep looking for Blazette." I said. We had been looking for Blazette for about 15 minutes. "Where the hell could she be?" I said to no one in particular. "Oh shit, what if she hurt that person?" I took off towards where the voice came from.

"Steve! Steve!" Andy said running back over.

"What?" I asked not slowing down.

"Blazette, she-"

"I knew it! I god damn knew it!" I yelled.

"No, Blazette is hurt pretty badly."

"Wait, what?" I asked slowing down to a walking pace.

"She's hurt! Come on!" He said motioning for me to hurry up.

We finally made it and I saw this new guy hunched over her.

"God damn, she's hurt pretty bad." He said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I was walking along and I saw this village in the distance. I also saw an explosion. I sprinted in that direction. There were tons of mobs so I shot them. I heard a scream and shot the last skeleton. I went over to where he was looking and saw a girl with major wounds. I picked her up and started running towards the village. By the way, I told her she weighed a lot." He said the last part with a smirk. I couldn't help a chuckle, but it quickly wore off when I saw Blazette with an arrow in the thigh and a rather large bruise on her shoulder. We rolled her over so she was on her stomach. She had multiple burns on her back from the explosion. _I would be a lot more comfortable if she was wearing more than a bikini. Oh well, I guess I just have to deal with it. _Andy treated her leg as I started to see what I could do for the burns.

"Here, try this." I turned around to see the man holding a pack of ice. _Where the hell did he get this?_ I thought as I put the ice on her back.

"I think it would work better if you took a cube out, and rubbed it on her back." I looked to see who the next speaker was and it was Cupa. _At least I won't have to worry about her getting jealous. _I thought as I took some ice out.

"Is she asleep?" I asked.

"Well, she stopped squirming about halfway here," the stranger started.

"And her heart beat is still normal." Andy cut in.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said as I rubbed the ice on her back. After about five minutes we decided to turn her over again and see if there were any burns on her stomach. _Oh god, the last thing I want to do is rub the stomach of some girl that tried to rape me._

Anyone else want a turn? I asked as a last minute attempt to back out. Cupa just stared at me with an evil grin.

"Nope, you get to do it." She said noticing how much torture this was going to be for me.

I sighed and turned around to begin rubbing the ice in. "Bitch." I murmured. I could tell that it hurt her just by the way she breathed. As I said it her breath quickened and got a little shallow. _You've earned that title, time to pay the consequences. Oh boy, the fun I am about to have._

"Ugh, what… what happened?" Blazette asked as she started sliding into consciousness. _Damn it. Alright Steve, just ignore her and you'll be fine. _I felt myself fall into a blush as I refused to make eye contact.

Out of the corner of my eye though, I could tell her face was turning a deeper shade of red then I ever thought possible. I looked around to see that all my friends had ditched me, and the stranger was standing there totally confused.

"Steve? Why are you rubbing me?" She asked.

"Because I am rubbing ice on your burns." I said as I grabbed another piece of ice.

"Oh, okay."

"Can anyone explain what just happened? The second you turned around everyone else took of." He asked.

"Well, I was sitting here, rubbing ice into her back. When the burns where taken care of we had to roll her over to get the burns on her chest. I asked if anyone else wanted to take my place they just said no."

"Um… I know… I was standing here the whole time." He said.

"Well, that was partially to in form Blazette here." I said giving her a wink. She blushed deeper as I continued "They apparently thought it would be funny to see how I would explain it to Blazette. Trust me, you being here just made it ten times easier to explain."

"Oh… glad I could help?"

"Don't worry, I will get my revenge."

**It's funny, I want a cliff hanger here, but I also want to repay you guys for making you wait so long.**

**Later that night**

"Hey Steve, how was Blazette?" Cupa asked as I walked into my house.

"She is doing just fine." I said as I sat on the couch and lied down, still fully clothed. When I looked at her I could see how upset she was by me sleeping on the couch. I went ahead and fell asleep, I could feel the loneliness in her gaze as I drifted off to sleep.

_Now time for part 2 of plan payback. _I thought as I woke up. Luckily, Cupa is still asleep. I walked over to where Blazette is staying until she gets better.

"Hey Blazette, how ya doin?" I asked.

"I'm doin fine, how about you?"

"Never better. It's time for revenge."

"Sounds fun. Can I help?"

"It's funny, I was actually here to ask your help."

"Alright, what can I do?"

"Well, I am planning on making Cupa extremely jealous. What we are going to do is when Cupa is near by, you say something like 'you should forget about that other girl and be with me' or something like that."

"I like the sound of that."

"Oh yes, and when her jealousy is at it's peak, I make a sign saying 'I have finally gotten my way with your man Cupa, he is all mine. Sasha.' And then you come along, read the sign, then act like you did when I killed Skelly. Cupa wasn't the only one in their little 'prank'"

"Sounds like a plan."

**Cupa's POV**

"Steve? Steve where are you?" I hadn't seen him since last night. _Did that little prank mean that much to him? I wonder… Wait, Rot had suggested that I didn't do that… I wonder why. Maybe I should go ask him._

"Hey Cupa, How have you been?"

"Oh, hey Joe, have you seen Steve or Rot?"

"I haven't seen Steven, but I think Rot is at his place."

"Alright, thanks." I said.

"No prob. By the way, if you find Steve, say hi for me, I haven't seen him since last night."

"Okay, I will." I said as I took off running to Rot's house.

"Rot!" I yelled when I got to his house.

"Geez Cupa, that frickin' hurt!" I looked to the left to see Rot right next to me sitting on his bed.

"Rot, yesterday you said that we shouldn't do the prank, how come?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because no one has seen him since last night, and he was pretty depressed when he went to bed."

"Shit! I knew this would happen!"

"What?"

"Steve has either been raped, or is extremely pissed at us."

"WHAT?"

"You know that girl was one of the ones who tried to rape him right?"

"NO! WHY DID NO ONE FUCKING TELL ME!" I screamed at him.

"First of all, ouch. Second, Do you think we enjoy talking about situations when we were almost raped?"

"No… I've never thought about it."

"Well, now it's too late. We will just have to live with the outcome."

"God damn it. I probably just ruined everything. He didn't even sleep with me last night. He slept on the couch on the opposite side of the room."

"Well, we'll have to wait for his final answer, but after all we've gone through, I am hoping that he will stay with us."

**A.M.**

**Who knew he would cause so much trouble, he hasn't even started part 2 of his plan!**

**Actually, I knew he would… 'cause like, I made the story…**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**All right, I am going to make a new story, I want YOU to tell me what to make it about. Your options are:**

**Another Minecraft story**

**A Pokémon story (I haven't seen the whole series, I have only seen up to the Johto Journeys. I have however, looked ahead to see how misty left)**

**A Mario story (It will be a Luigi x Daisy, but I might add in some additional Mario x Peach)**

**(I will keep this up for a few chapters)**

**OC description:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Height (Blocks):**

**Other notes:**

**Author's tip**

**Review other people's stories, and let them know that you are also a writer.**

**EX:**

**Hey, I love your story so far! (say what you like about it here). I am also a writer and I would love it if you'd take a look at mine!**


	14. Pranks (Part 2)

**Where Am I?**

**I had no homework so I had time to make this chap longer! YAY!**

**Guest:** I love your story! Keep writing

Sorry don't have any ideas for you not much of awriter myself ;_; **That's fine, but I appreciate you taking time to comment, it means the world to me. What you did was tell me that you didn't just see my story, but you liked it.**

**Anonymous: **Good... Lol -_- **umm… thanks?**

**H2o1999: **Hey man so I read this and I liked it for the most part. It is moving a little faster than I would hope but that is cool. It is your style of writing and I have no room to judge. I like the storyline and plot development as well so good job there. :) **Thank you, I already responded to you VIA pm so yeah… anyways, I was about to post this just before I realized I might have new reviews and I did… YAY!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**All right, I am going to make a new story, I want YOU to tell me what to make it about. Your options are:**

**Another Minecraft story**

**A Pokémon story (I haven't seen the whole series, I have only seen up to the Johto Journeys. I have however, looked ahead to see how misty left)**

**A Mario story (It will be a Luigi x Daisy, but I might add in some additional Mario x Peach)**

**VOTES:**

**Mario: 0**

**Pokémon: 1**

**Minecraft: 0**

**Please tell me, and don't worry, I will continue this story too.**

**Character Info:**

**Narrator: 135,752, male, 0.00001 blocks high, non-cube flea**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Joseph: 21, male, 2.21 blocks high, non-cub human**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Skelly: 25, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rot: 21, male, 2.13 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rose: 24, female, 1.97 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Sasha: 27, female, 1.85 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Charlotte: 19, female, 2.01 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Blazette: 20, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andy: 21, male, 2.2 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andr: 23, female, 2.1 blocks high, non cube human**

**CHAPTER 14: Pranks (part 2)**

**Steve's POV**

"So, when do you think we should start part 2?" Blazette asked for the third time. Me and Blazette were walking around the village talking, mostly about the prank.

"Well, we are going to weaken them up by going missing for a few days. They will come up with all these Ideas as to where we have gone, and it will chew them up. I know that their prank was small, but this is not just revenge, it's also going to be fun."

"sounds reasonable. But… when you make Cupa jealous, how are you going to apologize? She will surely be pissed." She asked. I thought about it for a minute.

"I'll sneak up behind her and hug her really tight. I'll explain the prank to her, and just to make sure she buys it, you will stand there too. She will, however, have every right to be mad at me and we will give her time to cool off."

"Alright… I just hope it works. I don't want to be the cause of your relationship coming to an end."

"Don't worry, if that does happen, you are not the cause and you need to remember that. I would still pull the prank whether or not you help me. You just decided it would be fun." Despite what I just said, I could tell she was still worried about our relationship. "And Blazette," I added after a minute, "You're a cool girl. To be honest, if I hadn't run into Cupa first, I would probably be your boyfriend."

"Really? What about… what about what I did to you?" She asked. I just smiled sweetly.

"I forgave you long ago. Well, sorta. I forgave you as soon as I found out that you were following Skelly's orders."

"But, that's not the only reason…" she said looking down.

"I know, if I was a girl I would be thinking the same thing if I just found out that a guy who is not a cube human just came along, well, besides Rot."

"Yeah, he smells bad. You ever notice?"

"I can tell, but my body thinks it's sorta… you know… natural. To be honest, that just proves that I need to create a bath tub or something."

"Really?" she asked as she leaned over to my shoulder and sniffed. "I can't tell."

"Well, that means you need to shower too." I joked.

"What is a shower?"

"Umm… it's sorta like a bath, except the water comes from higher up and you stand in it."

"Hmm… What good does it do?"

"Well, in my opinion it feels a little better and it saves water."

"We don't have to worry about saving water, just placing a bucket creates an infinite water supply; it will never stop flowing."

"Hmm… I can work with that." We started brainstorming on how to make blocks smaller so that I can make a shower that doesn't take up much space.

"It's funny Steve, we started by talking about the prank, and now we are designing a shower."

"Well, that's the way the cookie crumbles."

"What's a cookie? I've heard the word but I don't know what it is."

"Oh, a cookie is a sweet little bread-like thing with little chocolate chips."

"Are chocolate chips made out of coco beans?"

"Well, chocolate is. Chocolate chips are just pieces of chocolate."

"Oh, do you think that you could make me some?"

"Sure, if we find a jungle. When we do I can make a coco bean farm." We kept talking, and walking, and talking, and talking. We had wandered away from the village back to where Blazette had gotten injured. We walked around and I noticed Blazette searching her pockets.

"Whatcha lookin for?" I asked.

"Well, when I got attacked, a creeper got shot by a skeleton. It dropped a music disc. I managed to see what song it was, but at the moment I can't remember."

"Is it this one? "The One I Love" by Document – REM?" I asked dusting off a music disc.

**BTW, this is a real song, search it on YouTube if you want to listen to it.**

"Yes! That's it! I remember thinking 'wow, Cupa would love this song' as I picked it up." She said enthusiastically.

"Well, my apology will be a lot easier. I just need a few diamonds."

"How come?"

"I need to make a record player."

"Oh, Okay."

"Steve! Where you been bro?" I looked away from Blazette and noticed we were right in front of the gate.

"Damn it." I muttered. "Hey Joe, I've been around." I said as he approached us.

"No one has seen you since yesterday!" he said, thankful that I wasn't dead.

"Come over here, I'll explain it." We walked away from the gate before someone else saw.

"Well, because what you guys did, I decided to pull my own little prank, but know that you are here I will have to let you in on it." I explained the whole thing to him. He smacked me and we all laughed.

"You can count me in." he said. I did a fist pump and Blazette stared at me.

"It's a form of saying 'hell yeah!'" Joe explained and we all fell over laughing. "So what can I do to help?" he asked as we stopped laughing.

"Got any diamonds?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got 4. Me and Rot went mining in your absence."

"I'm going to need one."

"Why?"

"To apologize to Cupa after we do the prank." I said holding the music disc up. He took it and read the label.

"You know, Cupa would love this song." He said.

"That's what I told him!" Blazette peeped up.

"It's settled then. Place the jukebox outside my house, and two days after you guys find the sign, I will tell you when to play it." I said. "It is then that we will reveal the prank to Cupa."

**Joe's POV**

"I'm starting to worry, I haven't seen Steve in at least two days. I think something happened."

"We all do Cupa, but we need to just wait to find out." _I love this job! life is so much easier when I'm not worrying whether or not Steve is okay. _I thought. I had already hidden the jukebox behind Cupa's house. Now I'm just waiting for the next step of the plan.

"Oomph!" I said as I ran into Cupa. She had frozen dead in her tracks. I looked to see why she had stopped.

"I mean like, you should ditch Cupa and be with me." Blazette had said.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Steve, you know you like me better."

"Your right."

"I'm glad you came around." She said as she kissed him. _A staged kiss! Brilliant!_ I backed up and moved to the side, where I could clearly see that their mouths weren't touching. _And to Cupa, it looks real._ I saw Cupa take off running back to her house. Her house, not Steve's. When we were sure she had gone, they pulled away from the 'kiss' and smiled at me.

"Worked like a charm." I said. "But you should have told me about the stage kiss."

"We didn't want you to accidentally give anything away." Steve said smiling.

"Is the jukebox in place?" Blazette asked. I nodded.

"Why don't you go "comfort" her?" Steve asked putting air quotes around comfort.

"Alright, I will."

"But you don't understand Joe, I loved him with all my heart, and he said he loved me back." Cupa said tears running down her cheek like waterfalls.

"I know Cupa, you just have to let him go, I know he was a big part of you, but maybe it was just not meant to be." I said putting an arm around her shoulders.

All of a sudden Rot burst in the door. "Guys! Steve is back! Steve is…" he cut himself off when he saw Cupa in tears and me doing the hand gesture that meant 'no!'. He instantly caught on to what was going on.

"Oh, no Cupa! He didn't!"

"He did! He is a big, fat, ugly liar! He told me he loved me, now he is going out with someone else!" She screamed.

"What's with all the fuss? I was trying to sleep!" Rose said walking in from her room.

I took a huge breath. "Steve dumped her."

"No, he didn't! Steve would never do that!" _Ya got that damn right. He didn't._

"Sadly, he did." I said. Trying to look sorry for Cupa. _Boy, this is not going to end well._

"Guys! Guys!" Blazette stormed in. Cupa just scowled at her. "I need to show you something!"

"No, I need to show you something!" Cupa screamed and punched her in the jaw. _Cupa! You need to calm down!_

"Rot, try to calm Cupa down, I'll go check what Blazette wants us to see." I said. We sprinted out the door and ran to the main entrance.

"No one told me I would be punched in the jaw!" she said as we ran.

"No one knew, no shush before Rose decides to follow us and discover the 'secret'."

"Sasha has got Steve!" I yelled.

"Who's Sasha?" Cupa asked. _Wow Rot, you did a good job calming her down. _

"Sasha is Skelly's melee sister, and she was one of the ones to attempt Steve!" I called back panting.

"What do I care? He ditched me."

"Cupa, you have to think, and I mean with your brain. You may no longer like Steve, but he is about to be raped and murdered!" I yelled at her. Blazette had managed to make tears come out of her eyes, which was easy do to the pain she still felt. I know you are mad at him, and that he dumped you, but I know you still have feelings for him and the last thing you want is for him to die.

"You're right, let's go get Steve." She said standing up.

"Wait, you can't. Read the note and you'll understand why." We all ran to the note. We ran and ran, and I swear, I was running faster than I thought, cause we reached the gate in a mere minute.

"Shit… Shit… Shit…" Cupa repeatedly said as she read the note. It was only now that I bothered to even look at it.

Dear friends of Steve,

I have captured him and I WILL have my way with him, there is nothing you can do to stop me. There are two reasons you can't stop me:

A: you don't know where I am

B: I have spies watching you so if anyone leaves, I will know and Steve will die.

I might return Steve to you later on, but probably not. I think I want to kill him and use his body as a 'toy' to pleasure myself with.

-Sasha

When I finished reading the note I just stared at it with horror, until I realized Steve was sitting right above me. I looked up and saw him peeking out from one of the watch towers. _You're so cruel Steve._

"Shit, now we are all screwed." Cupa said.

"Why?" I asked. _For once I am asking a question I don't know the answer to._

"Because he is the reason the village is still here."

"Ya know, I doubt Sasha has spies though, it's unlike her." Rot said.

"Then care to explain this?" I asked looking at an arrow that missed my foot by a foot. **UNINTENDED PUN. **

"Or not…" he said looking at a skeleton that was chillin' under a tree. _God! That was amazing! Perfect timing too! _

**A.M.**

**Hey, I am accepting OCs for my story; I need a character for that new person.**

**Requirements:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Cube-human: **_**no**_

**Height:**

**Other (Not required):**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**All right, I am going to make a new story, I want YOU to tell me what to make it about. Your options are:**

**Another Minecraft story**

**A Pokémon story (I haven't seen the whole series, I have only seen up to the Johto Journeys. I have however, looked ahead to see how misty left)**

**A Mario story (It will be a Luigi x Daisy, but I might add in some additional Mario x Peach)**

**(I will keep this up for a few chapters)**

**OC description:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Height (Blocks):**

**Other notes:**

**Author's tip**

**I got nothin' **


	15. Brain Damage

**Where Am I?**

**Ima get started on tomorrow's chapter, today!**

**NO REVIEWS?**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**All right, I am going to make a new story, I want YOU to tell me what to make it about. Your options are:**

**Another Minecraft story**

**A Pokémon story (I haven't seen the whole series, I have only seen up to the Johto Journeys. I have however, looked ahead to see how misty left)**

**A Mario story (It will be a Luigi x Daisy, but I might add in some additional Mario x Peach)**

**VOTES:**

**Mario: 0**

**Pokémon: 1**

**Minecraft: 0**

**Please tell me, and don't worry, I will continue this story too.**

**Character Info:**

**Narrator: 135,752, male, 0.00001 blocks high, non-cube flea**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Joseph: 21, male, 2.21 blocks high, non-cub human**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Skelly: 25, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rot: 21, male, 2.13 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rose: 24, female, 1.97 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Sasha: 27, female, 1.85 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Charlotte: 19, female, 2.01 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Blazette: 20, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andy: 21, male, 2.2 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andr: 23, female, 2.1 blocks high, non cube human**

**CHAPTER 15: Brain Damage**

**Steve's POV**

_They are so gullible! I just hop Cupa isn't too cruel about it when I apologize. That WOULD suck. And that skeleton, oh that skeleton. A hostile mob could not come with better timing, like, EVER._ I thought as I climbed down the ladder so that I could meet with Blazette and Joe.

"Took ya long enough just to get down here, now what did you want to talk about?" Joe asked as I lightly jumped off the ladder.

"Well, I was thinking that I could hollow out a little hole under my house, and spend my day there. I was also thinking that we could bump the apology up to tonight instead of tomorrow night." I said.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. I'll give you a signal when it is safe to come out. AKA when Cupa is out of sight." Blazette smiled as she said this. "And maybe you can repay me with a real kiss, hmm?"

"Nope. Anyway, good luck, I will see you tonight." I said pulling myself up onto the roof of one of the buildings by stabbing my sword into the wall and using it as a step. I reclaimed my sword and walked over to the other side of the building. I saw Blazette sit down next to Andr. I saw Rose flirting with Andy, though with Andy being so thick, he had no idea what she was saying when she said "I wonder what your lips taste like."

The funniest thing I saw was Joe trying to teach Cupa how to play chopsticks. Of course, Joe was winning and Cupa was just staring at him VERY confused.

When no one was looking I jumped to a nearby house, I had to stab my sword into the roof to pull myself up. Before I did, I just looked down as Cupa finally got the hang of the game. I smiled and pulled myself up onto the roof. I jumped off on the other side of the building. I was staring at my own door.

I walked inside and dug a hole in the floor. I put a torch down, then a bed. I then covered up the hole.

**Hours of twiddling my thumbs later**

"Thump, Thump, Thump… thump thump." _That's my wakeup call._ I thought. I broke the wood that was overhead and pillared up to be face to face with Blazette.

"Well, I'm lucky I didn't do this a block forward. If I did my head would be up your ass." I whispered.

"It would have, I just backed up a block." I stared at her with wide eyes. "Well, Joe is ready to go, now hurry up, Cupa is coming over in a few minutes."

"That's all I need." I said as I walked out side to where the roof was lowest, then I started pulling myself up. I felt Blazette grab my foot to help me get up.

When I got up I walked to the other side of the roof to make sure Joe was ready to put the disc in the box behind the house. He smiled at me and I went back to the front.

"Steve, why did you have to leave us?" I heard Cupa mumble. I quickly ran to the other side and gave Joe a thumbs up.

I made it back in time to see Cupa reach for the door handle as music started to play. "The Frick?" Cupa said.

_This one goes out to the one I love,_

_This one goes out to the one I left behind._

_A simple prop, to occupy my time._

_This one goes out to the one I love,_

_Fire! Fire!_

_This one goes out to the one I love,_

_This one goes to the one I left behind._

_A simple prop, to occupy my time._

_This one goes out to the one I love,_

_Fire! Fire!_

_This one goes out to the one I love,_

_This one goes to the one I left behind._

_another prop, to occupy my time._

_This one goes out to the one I love._

_Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!_

I then jumped down and hugged Cupa, her back to me.

"Steve! What the Hell! Where have you been?"

"It was all a prank Cupa, everything."

"Why you little thing!" She screamed trying to punch me but failing due to the fact that I was behind her. "Let me fucking hit you!"

She then kicked me in the crotch and I let go of her. I doubled over In pain. The last thing I saw before passing out was a foot swinging at my face.

"Ugh… Oh." I said as I woke up. I realized where I was and put a nice cheeky smile. "Is it alright to assume Cupa didn't enjoy it?" Joe bit his lip and gave me a weak smile.

"Uh… Yeah. Pretty much. She kicked you in the face, called you a bastard, and threw you at a tree." He said. "Then she walked back to her place and no one has even dared to talk to her."

"How long have I been out?"

"Bout a day."

"Jesus Christ! And why the hell does my eye hurt so much?"

"Well, she kicked you pretty hard, in the eye. Don't expect to be able to open your right eye for a week and a half to a month."

"Damn, I didn't know it was possible for someone to kick that hard." I said. "What were the other's reactions?"

"Well, they saw me take you to my house, some of them saw Cupa beat you up. None of them even know what happened. I also am forced to keep people out to reduce stress. You may not feel stressed with people around, but your body does. So for the next three days, I am going to have to have you stay here alone, aside from me." He said

"Well, Damn it."

"I know, right? Want to know the worst part? I have to keep people out for their own safety. If your body get's to stressed, it will take control from your conscious and you will do and say things that you don't want to. So that means that if Cupa, or anyone else, tries to sneak in here to check on you, your body will most likely take control and beat them to a pulp."

"Well, Damn it. Fuck this shit. And I'm assuming it was because Cupa kicked me?"

"Well, yes and no. Yes it was mostly caused by the kick, but not all the way. The throw against the wall did the final bit required. See, when you hit the wall, your skull vibrated, shifting cells in your brain, so they can't function the way they should have."

"Wait, I have one question, why are you here if at any second I could beat you up?"

"Because, remember all those times we fought as children?"

"Yeah?"

"I always beat you no matter how hard you tried. That and I'm also willing to suffer the consequences, so long as one of my best friends survives."

"Thank you Joseph, this means the world to me."

**Narrator's POV**

It means the world to him, just like reviews mean the world to me! LOL

**Steve's POV**

"You're welcome Steven, I'm glad I could help. You Should also try to get some sleep, your body may be rested, but you also need to rest your mind."

"Alright, I'll try."

"Goodnight Steven."

"Goodnight Joseph."

"I'm sorry Cupa, you cannot see him. It is for your safety as much as it is for him."

"There isn't even any danger! I hurt him and I need to apologize!"

"There is danger, for you AND for him!" Joe yelled.

"And what is that danger? Unicorns?" she yelled back even louder.

"The head injury you gave him is really serious, and he can loose control of his body at any minute!"

"Then why do YOU get to spend time with him?"

"Because I am willing to deal with the consequences that I am bound to receive!"

"Yeah well so am I!"

"You don't even know what the consequences are!"

"You know what, I don't care!"

"Ugh!" I moaned and pulled the pillow over my head to muffle out some of the sound.

"What's going on?"

"Well Rot, Cupa want's to see Steve, when it will be dangerous for both parties."

"How is it dangerous?"

"Because if Steve's body get's to stressed, he'll loose control of his body and he will do things he would never do in a million years. But Cupa here, refuses to understand that."

"Yeah dickhead? Well, I need to apologize and you are trying to stop me!"

"Cupa-"

"No Rot, I have a very good reason to be pissed!"

"You do! But Joe is trying to protect both you and Steve! You have a reason to be pissed, but you can't call Joe a dickhead!"

"I can call both you bastards whatever I want to call you!" you guys are just siding with your friend!"

"True Cupa, but me and Rot have many more reasons to do this then that one!"

"You know what? Fine! Be that way! I don't need either of you in my life!"

"Ugh! I thought that was never going to end!" Joe said.

"I know! May I have permission to see Steve?"

"I'm sorry, I can't grant you such actions."

"I understand. If you could come over to my place and explain what is wrong with Steve, whenever convenient, that would be amazing."

"I will when I can." God! I thought that fighting would never end, at least I can get to sleep now, thank god…

I swear, I don't know what happened, but I woke up and found Cupa sleeping on me and holding me really tight, so I shoved her off and punched her in the face. She instantly woke up and backed up, holding her head.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked.

"You did, didn't you listen to anything my best friend said to you?" I screamed at her.

"One last question before you throw me out,"

"What?" I sneered.

"What is up with your eye?"

"Your foot! You decided kicking me in the face would be a good solution to your problem. I will not be physically possible for me to open it for up to a month! Not only that, but you threw me up against a wall rupturing my brain!" I screamed at her.

"Oh, god! Steve calm down, just calm down."

"No! I won't!" I said and punched him square in the nose. _No Damn it! I need to gain control over this situation!_ "I won't calm down, I will beat her to a bloody pulp!" I said pointing at Cupa. _Damn it! Stop, stop, stop!_

"You need to calm down, if you don't you will only get more stressed." He said. This got another punch providing him with a bloody nose. _Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! Get control!_

"Cupa, run back to your house. I'll deal with Steven." She instantly started running and I started running after her. I felt a yank on my shirt and I turned around to face Joe.

I dealt him a blow to the cheek as he punched me in the gut. I returned the favor with an uppercut. He quickly recovered and swept his feet making me fall to the gravel. He jumped on top of me and I started wheezing.

"Joe… I have… control!" _What? No I don't… Oh Shit!_ He got off me and I stood up. Then I punched him in between the eyes knocking him out cold. "You fell for the oldest trick in the book!" I sneered. "Now where is Cupa?" I walked for a few seconds before falling to my knees. "It's about fucking time I got control!" I murmured and ran back over to Joe. "Oh god, what have I done?" I said as I carried him back to our house.

"Is that what he meant by losing control?" Cupa asked before I walked into the house.

"Yes and it's completely your fault for not listening to him. And before you start questioning me, I do have control and you better fucking skedaddle before I loose control again!" I yelled walking into the house.

**A.M.**

**Boo Ya! Two long chapters in one SCHOOL day! Hope ya enjoyed! (My iPod's WI-FI broke so I no longer receive emails for the time being, so I would suggest using PM to comment)**

**Hey, I am accepting OCs for my story; I need a character for that new person.**

**Requirements:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Cube-human: **_**no**_

**Height:**

**Other (Not required):**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**All right, I am going to make a new story, I want YOU to tell me what to make it about. Your options are:**

**Another Minecraft story**

**A Pokémon story (I haven't seen the whole series, I have only seen up to the Johto Journeys. I have however, looked ahead to see how misty left)**

**A Mario story (It will be a Luigi x Daisy, but I might add in some additional Mario x Peach)**

**(I will keep this up for a few chapters)**

**Author's tip**

**I got nothin' **


	16. Sorry It Took So Long!

**Where Am I?**

**I decided to make a Pokémon story. I will make more, and I will continue this one.**

**Lonewolf448: **Aka anonymous no longer. That was a great chapter. Had fun reading it. Keep up the good work. Now I have to continue shitting myself while reading Jurassic park believe it or not it's scarier than the movie **Hey, guess what! You used punctuation! Call the cops! I'm just kiddin'. I see you got an account, and you made a Minecraft story on it. *****click* I just read it, and it's pretty good.**

**extraordinary banana:** i really like your story could you please update it soon. **Yeah, I'm sorry about not writing in so long.**

**Character Info:**

**Narrator: 135,752, male, 0.00001 blocks high, non-cube flea**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Joseph: 21, male, 2.21 blocks high, non-cub human**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Skelly: 25, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rot: 21, male, 2.13 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rose: 24, female, 1.97 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Sasha: 27, female, 1.85 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Charlotte: 19, female, 2.01 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Blazette: 20, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andy: 21, male, 2.2 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andr: 23, female, 2.1 blocks high, non cube human**

**CHAPTER 16: Ready To Go?**

**Joe's POV**

"Ugh… Where am I?"

"Well… I lost control yesterday and I nocked you out. You would not believe how hard it is when you can't control your body." Steve said.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, when you loose control you gain better strategies too." I said rubbing my temples.

"Yeah, and I watch them, so now I know how to defeat you." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah maybe, but I won't loose to that trick again. When I look into your eyes I can see terror in them when you loose control. Your eyes are directly connected to your brain, so they aren't affected by the loss of control. It's weird, isn't it?" I said regaining my strength.

"Yeah… it is… By the way, it has been forever since I have heard actual music, do you know how to get music discs?" he asked

"Um… let's see…" _Hmm… I think creepers drop them… but I think it is a rare drop…_

"Joe? You okay?"

"Yeah just let me think." I said. _I think they have to be killed by a bow… I have killed many creepers by bow, and none of them dropped music discs…_

"I've got it!" I yelled

"How do you get them Joe?"

"Get I skeleton to kill a creeper. Hit them twice with a stone sword, then when the skeleton shoots you, make sure the creeper is in the line of fire. The shot will kill the creeper and produce the music disc."

"Simple enough… I have a mission to go to a jungle and get some coco beans so I can make cookies." He said. "And while were there we can get some music too."

"I like that plan. You should be back to normal tomorrow afternoon, we can go then."

"Great, do you think we can take Cupa with us?"

"Um, I think so. It would be nice considering what has happened."

"Good, it's been I while since me and Cupa were NICE to each other."

"What's goin' on now?" Said the new guy walking in the door.

"Not much, we are just planning to go to a jungle to get some chocolate." Steve responded.

"Cool. I never introduced myself, have I?" he asked.

"No… I'm Steve, this is my friend Joseph."

"Hello, as Steve said, I am Joseph, you may call me Joe if you prefer."

"Hello Joe, Steve. I am Erick. Erick Martinez, I was just wandering around before I found this place."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. Now if I were you I would leave before I lose control again and accidentally beat you to a pulp." He said.

"Wait, why do you hate me?"

"I didn't say that, I just have brain damage so I can often lose control of my body." I looked over to Erick and saw him slowly backing towards the door.

"I'll see you later Erick, we'll talk more later." I said as he closed the door.

"CUPA! CUPA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled. We were planning on leaving a few minutes ago, but we still haven't found Cupa.

"Hey, Eric? Have you seen the girl wearing a creeper hoodie?" Joe asked suddenly.

"I think I saw someone like that. She was climbing a ladder to get onto the wall. I think it was by the gate."

"Thank you." I said.

"No need to thank me, I'm just craving chocolate." He responded smirking. I just chuckled.

We started walking to the entrance of the city laughing at Eric and his chocolate craving.

"I want to do this alone." I said as I grabbed onto the ladder. "I need to make sure things are strait between Cupa and I." I said. I climbed up the ladder and saw Cupa sitting on the edge of the wall.

"Hey." She said in a sad voice as I sat next to her.

"Hey. Me, Joseph, and Eric are going to go explore and look for some co-co beans." I said. I noticed she was weeping silently… sort of. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked.

"You probably hate me, don't you?"

"NO! I wouldn't be up here if I hated you. I'm not even mad at you." I said taken back.

"Then why-" I cut her off by kissing her strait on the lips. When we broke apart Cupa just stared at me. "Why?"

"Because I love you. I had no control back then, I couldn't make myself do anything." I responded. I noticed Cupa started to cry… but it was out of happiness. "I love you, and nothing will change that." I kissed her again, this time it was more of an actual kiss, not just a way to get her to shut up.

"I love you to." She said as we yet again pulled away.

**A.M.**

**Sorry it took so long, I had no idea what to write.**

**Author's tip**

**Read the author's message;**

**It might have something special/important.**


	17. In The Jungle, The Quite Jungle!

**Where Am I?**

* * *

**Jaden2821:** You are great at making stories! (Please include the Zombie Pigmen, they are my favorite mobs.)

* * *

**Character Info:**

**Narrator: 135,752, male, 0.00001 blocks high, non-cube flea**

**Steve: 21, male, 2.27 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Joseph: 21, male, 2.21 blocks high, non-cub human**

**Eric: 13, male, 1.96 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Cupa: 23, female, 1.78 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Skelly: 25, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human, DEAD**

**Rot: 21, male, 2.13 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Rose: 24, female, 1.97 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Sasha: 27, female, 1.85 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Charlotte: 19, female, 2.01 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Blazette: 20, female, 1.83 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andy: 21, male, 2.2 blocks high, non-cube human**

**Andr: 23, female, 2.1 blocks high, non cube human**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: In The Jungle, The Quite Jungle, The Lion Sleeps Tonight!**

**Steve's POV**

"Let's go." I said. Joseph and Eric were in charge of gathering jungle wood so we could farm the cocoa beans we get, Cupa and I are in charge of getting the cocoa beans. Charlotte, Blazette, Andr, Rot, and Andy are in charge of farming as much wheat as they can because it takes longer to grow and we need twice as much.

We decided to walk North, but we had lost a lot of time looking for Cupa. I had full iron armor with two iron swords, Joe had almost all iron, with a leather helmet and a bow. Eric had no armor, but he said he preferred not to do any of the fighting, and he refused to say why.

Cupa said it was to heavy, so it left me and Joe to defend the group.

"Night will be upon us soon. We have to hurry." Eric said.

We started walking towards the place I spawned, unknowing what is beyond that point. Only after five minutes we found the beach I spawned on, but we kept walking parallel to the water. Soon I saw trees in the distance… but they were on fire. I started running to the forest, the others right behind me.

I was struck by a heat wave as we neared the forest… or what was left of it. I slowed to a walk as I entered the burnt biome. It wasn't long before I saw a neither portal on top of a mound of nether rack.

"I've never seen this before." Eric said walking towards it.

"Well, let's check it out." Joe said. With that the three of us started walking towards to portal.

"Wait. I don't want to go in there. It doesn't look safe." Cupa said.

"Cupa," I sighed turning around, "being out here by your self will be more dangerous then coming with us." She groaned and walked up to us. Eric was the first one to go through, then Joe, then Cupa, then me. When I came out of the portal I felt a little dizzy. When my stomach called down, I looked around the cavern we were in. It seemed we were in a ravine, so I took my pic and started mining stairs to the surface. When I got there I heard someone crying. I looked to my right and saw a fireball heading strait for my face. My first instinct was to smack it with my sword, and it flew back the way it came. I watched as the flying squid (or something) caught fire and fell to it's death.

"What was that?" Joe said pulling himself up into the HUGE cave we were in.

"It was a gast. Nasty little boogers." Eric said. "Anyway, let's trek on."

I heard Cupa moan as we walked around the corner. I saw some zombie pigmen all over the place. They seamed to be having a conversation, but I didn't pay much attention.

"So, what's our goal here?" Joe asked stepping in time with me.

"Well, I just want to check it out." I shrugged.

"And, for every block we walk in the nether, it is eight blocks in the over world. It will help find a jungle faster." Eric added.

"Well, for now we can just explore since I didn't bring any obsidian."

**Cupa's POV**

I tried to scream to the guys as they walked along, but to no avail as I had a muffle over my mouth. My kidnapper grabbed both of my wrists in one grip, and started pulling me away. I never got to look at him/her though. They pulled around the corner and turned me around. Jacob! He told me to shush as he took the muffle off my mouth.

"What the hell Jacob?" I almost screamed. Jacob was a 27 year old man, who happened to be one of my friends.

"What are you doing with those humans? They could kill you!" He hissed.

"They don't know. And they are my friends."

"Yeah, they're your friends," he said sarcastically, "and yet they force you to come here, where death is just about the only fate!"

"Well, FYI, we are actually searching for a jungle so we can get cocoa beans. There just happened to be a portal in the middle of a forest, burning it to a crisp!" I snarled smacking his shoulder.

"Wait. That can't be right. We have been on a conquest to defeat Notch for lord Herobrine, that isn't supposed to include the over world, just the Aether. I need to get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah, while you do that, I need to get back to my friends." I turned around and started walking back the way he dragged me, then I heard an explosion. Only a few seconds later I saw Steve's iron helmet fall on the ground, blood all over the right side. I ran towards it and looked where it had come from. I saw Steve struggling to stand up while Eric tried to slow the bleeding in his right arm. I grabbed the helmet and ran towards him.

Luckily, his head wasn't bleeding like I thought. From my new position next to Steve, I was able to see none other then Joe fighting the wither by himself. He jumped to the side as an explosive head landed where he had been standing.

"Eric, take these and help Joe." Steve said handing him the swords. Eric ran to Joe's assistance, leaving me to tend to Steve.

"It's alright, you'll be fine." I said in attempts to calm him down.

"No, I won't be fine." He said, surprisingly coolly considering that he was bleeding like a fountain. "I am wounded, and there is no possible way for me to survive long enough to make it back to the town, where I can get healed properly. Just leave me here, and do what you can to help Joe and Eric."

"No." I sobbed. "I don't want you to die."

"There is no way to avoid it, now help Joe and Eric before they die too." He smiled weakly, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. I fell on top of him and hugged him tight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something hanging over the wither. Without breaking the hug I looked up and saw Jacob.

He dropped down and used his gold sword to slice one of the heads on the wither, causing it to explode. I saw him go flying into a lava lake. I screamed. And screamed. I noticed that I was squeezing Steve REALLY hard. I let go and looked down at him, only to see him lying there dead. I continued to sob as Joe ran over.

He took a deep breath, then spoke. "The wither exploded, we don't know why though. We were about to rush it when it exploded and Eric slammed into a wall."

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. He got winded and so he decided to sit there."

"I'm sorry about Steve."

"Hey, I was his friend, you were his girlfriend. He was more important to you then he could ever be to me… that didn't sound right."

"He was? Like… my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he lived with you, he cared for you, and he loved you. Those are the traits of a real boyfriend. It's a shame he had to leave us so soon." I could tell that he was hurt deep down, but he refused to lose his composure and sob, like me.

"Guys! RUN!" I looked to see Eric running towards us. Behind him were an army of wither skeletons.

"Cupa, you have to leave him."

"WHAT? No!" I screamed.

"Cupa, I don't think Steve wouldn't want you dying just because you wanted to stay with his corpse. We have to go!" As Eric passed us, he grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the skeletons… and Steve. We ran down the steps and through the portal. I looked behind me as we rushed away from the portal. I saw Joe pop out after us, but behind him there were no wither skeletons. We ran through the night, heading back to the village.

"Guys, were safe. They aren't following us." I panted.

"Were not safe until we get back to the village. We need to get as far away as possible, so that the don't find us when they decide that human flesh tastes good."

"But I'm too tired to continue."

All of a sudden Eric let go and Joe swept me up and started carrying me bridal style. I blushed, but it quickly faded as I noticed that it wasn't an act of caring, but of survival. As we neared the village we saw the four farmers waving at us happily.

When we arrived at the village I didn't delay hopping out of Joe's arms, and no sooner he fell over onto his back, panting wildly.

"Where's Steve?" Rot asked. A tear escaped my eye, giving him his answer.

"Oh my god!" Andr shouted.

**A.M.**

**My god I am having trouble. This took two hours to write, when it should only have taken 1.**

**Something is wrong with me.**


End file.
